You'll be safe here
by kurapika12
Summary: Kaila is your average teenage girl. No one knows about the power she holds within, not even her. Until she met the rekai tantei. Secrets revealed, past uncovered and the death of a close person. Can she handle it all? Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I have done some tweaking in my story You'll be Safe Here. The story is still the same.. the plot, the characters are the same. Only 10% of the story I have changed. I'm sorry if I have not updated for a very very very very long time.. College is very stressful.. Haha.. but now.. I am determined to finish this story! Just keep those reviews coming!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for some of the characters.

Author's note: this is my first fic so please bear with me, okay? If you have comments, suggestions and questions, tell me. please read and review. Enjoy!

Summary: Kaila is your average teenage, punk girl. She lives with her mother who is alcoholic and her brother who also did not care about her. No one knows about the power she holds within, not even her. Until she met the rekai tantei. Secrets revealed, past uncovered and the death of a close person. Can she handle it all?

Chapter One: As usual…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Bee—Clash!

" Stupid alarm clock! I'm already awake!" She yelled at the poor alarm clock. And who is this she I'm referring to… well none other than Kaila Urameshi! Kaila Urameshi is your average teenage girl. Well, that is what everyone thinks.

She got up, turned on her stereo and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She removed her clothes and turned on the shower. After taking a quick shower, she dressed up quickly with black baggy pants and a black shirt that says" TOUCH AND DIE" in big red letters. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. There she bumped into one of her friends, Jhen.

" Hey Kaila!" she called out to her. Jhen has straight blonde hair that goes down to her mid-back and blue eyes.

" How many times did I tell you not to call me Kaila." Kaila said. Kaila has brown hair that also goes down to her mid-back in loose curls and brown eyes.

" Fine, _Kai._ Are you happy now?"

" Very."

" Why do you hate your name so much?" Jhen asked her.

" I do not hate it. It's just that it's very _girly_. You know I should I ask you the same question, _Jennifer_." Kaila said.

"_Jennifer _is too long. Jhen is shorter and only has one syllable. By the way, have you eaten breakfast already?" Jhen asked.

" Not yet. It's not like there is any breakfast in our house. Know what I mean. Mom is hardly at home. But when she is, she is neither drunk or passed out on the couch." Kai answered.

" Well, I already guessed that you haven't, and since I'm a good friend, I brought you breakfast _and_ lunch. Here. I don't have any classes today so I'll just hang out at home." Jhen told her as she handed her two sandwiches.

" Thank you. Well as much as I want to continue this little chit-chat, I have to run. I'm gonna be late. Bye." Kai said running towards her school.

"But don't forget band practice at my place." Jhen yelled at her. Kai raised her hand to indicate that she heard it.

Later that afternoon… ( A/N: I'm gonna skip the school part because it is boring.)

Kai was standing infront of a not-so-huge house. She rang the doorbell twice before someone with straight, shoulder length black hair with violet highlights and violet contacts answered.

" Hey, Ash." Kai greeted. " Is everybody here already?"

" Yeah. We were just finishing setting up. Come on!" Ash lead the way to the garage.

When they reached the garage, two boys and Jhen are already waiting for them. One of the boys has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a loose blue shirt and straight jeans and sneakers.

" Hey Brad. Didn't see you at school today. Skipped it?" Kai asked the boy with blonde hair.

" Yeah. I only had one subject and it is boring." Brad said with a grin. Jhen slapped the back of his head. " Ow!"

" Baka! How will you graduate if you won't go to school?" Jhen, his twin, asked, looking quite irritated.

" You didn't have to hit me!" Brad argued.

" Well, I thought that THAT might knock some sense into your head!" Jhen said.

Brad was about to argue back…

" Both of you shut the hell up!" Ash shouted.

Another boy, with a messy black hair that goes to his shoulder and dark brown eyes, was looking at them in amusement.

" Chris, what are you smiling about?" Ash asked.

" You guys amuse me. Not a boring moment." He said while giving a little chuckle.

" Okaaaaaaaaay…. Let's just start our practice." Kai said.

.o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o..o0o.

As shocking as this may sound, Yusuke was at home, bored.

" Kuwabara is really an idiot. He told me we'll go to the arcade. Says that he'll beat me but never does. Then he tells me that he needed to feed his kitten the last minute!" Yusuke said to no one in particular.

He was alone at the house. His mother went somewhere with her friends and wont be back for a week. And her little sister… he doesn't know where she is, as usual.

' I wonder where she is'. He thought.

He went upstairs and went straight to her sister's bedroom. Her bedroom is very clean compared to his room. The walls were painted black even the ceiling, except the ceiling was painted with some kind of symbol on it. The symbol was painted using silver paint. The symbol has three leaf-like symbols overlapping each other on top of a circle. It is called the Triquetra. ( A/N: I have researched and thanks to **Luthoen**, I know what the name of the symbol is. Hehe.. Mwah! Thanks also for those others who helped!)

The curtains were red, also the cabinet and carpet and study table. Her computer was black and her bedsheet was black also. But her pillows were red.

" Wow, she has a neat room."

He went over the study table and looked at the pictures there.

" I wonder who are these people."

The pictures were her friends and her. And there were a group picture composed of Kai in the middle with a guy, with brown hair and blue eyes, with his arms around Kai. Jhen and her twin brother are situated on the left of Kai and the guy, and Chris and Ash on their right.

He went over to see the calendar.

" Hmmm, what date is it today?… It's August 13… let me see… she has a band practice today? I never knew she was in a band… It's four days before her birthday… What will I give her?… What's this?" He murmured to himself. He looks at the symbol written on August 14. the symbol is the same as the one painted on her ceiling.

" What is it with this symbol? Better ask the red head." He said to himself.

Meanwhile…

" I think that is enough. We should be ready for tomorrow night." Kai said to the band.

" Okay, we'll meet tomorrow at 9 pm at the café." Brad said.

" I have to go, my mom might worry." Ash said standing up.

" Me too, I have something to do." Chris said.

" Okay bye guys." Kai said.

" Bye." They both said in unison.

" I'm so happy." Kai stated… happily.

" Why?" Brad asked.

" Well, two years of singing in different cafés and bars actually paid off. Now we have our own club." Kai said.

" Yeah. But its more like a café, not bar or club because even though we serve alcohol, we don't have strippers and bar tenders." Jhen said.

" I know." Kai said.

" Well, do you want to have strippers? I will be more than happy to have strippers." Brad said dreamily.

" Brad! You and your perverted mind!" Jhen shouted at her twin.

" Well I'm just suggesting." Brad said defensively.

" Well, the answer is no. I mean, even though we don't have strippers, the café was a hit." Jhen said.

" Yeah. Even I did not expect that many people would come on first day." Kai said.

" I heard that its because of the _vocalist_ of our band. They came to see _you _Kai." Brad said.

" What? Why?" Kai asked, doubtful.

" Because your pretty and have a beautiful voice." Jhen chirped in.

" I do not believe you." Kai said.

" Many boys say that your pretty, you just act boyish." Jhen said.

" I do not care what they say. This is the life I'm comfortable with." Kai stated.

" That's the spirit. You know you've grown more confident this past few years." Brad said.

" Well, if it wasn't for you guys, maybe I became like my mom, or worse, a stripper in a club. *shiver* I have to go. I'm already tired. Bye guys." Kai said.

" Bye Kai." Jhen said.

" Be careful on your way home." Brad said.

" Thanks."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for some of the characters like kaila.

Author's note: I would just like to thank for the one who reviewed for the first chapter of my fic:

**YuYuHakusho160: **thank you for the review. I will try my best to put more detail. I am not really good at describing things and stuff. Thank you!

Chapter two: At the Café… part One

" Good morning, Mrs. Minamino is K-Shuichi here?" Yusuke asked. He is at the doorstep of the Minamino Household.

" Yes, he is here. He's at his room. Come in." Shiori, Shuichi's mother, told him.

" Thank You."

Yusuke went to Kurama's bedroom. He saw him sitting on chair, reading a book. (as always)

" Hi, Yusuke. What brings you here?" Kurama asked.

" I just wanted to ask you something."

" What is it?"

" Do you know anything about this symbol?" Yusuke showed him the symbol. He copied a sample of it on a piece of paper.

" Hmmm… I know I read something about this symbol somewhere." He said thoughtfully. " I know! It is the symbol of the Charmed ones. It is called Triquetra."

" Who are the Charmed ones?" Yusuke asked.

" The Charmed ones are three powerful sisters who fight off demons and warlocks. They are legendary." Kurama answered.

" Also," Kurama added, " It is the new café in town called Charmed. Maybe they used that idea for their café."

"Okay. Thank You." Yusuke said.

" Why did you ask anyway?" Kurama asked.

" My sister is obsessed with this." He answered nonchalantly. With that, he walked out the door.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

" I'm so tired." Kai said to herself with a yawn. She put her bag on her bed and went to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and turned on the shower. After that, she dressed in her pajamas and went straight to her bed.

" Mmmmm, bed. So soft and comfy. Mmmmm…." With that she went to a dreamless sleep.

Morning…..

Kai woke up. She flung her legs to the side of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

'Yehey, Saturday. No School.' She thought happily as she looks for breakfast.

' Cereal and milk can do.' She thought.

She ate her breakfast happily and quietly. Until…

"Morning." Yusuke greeted as he entered the kitchen.

" Morning yourself." She muttered.

" What was that?" Yusuke asked.

" Nothing." Kai answered.

" Whatever. Why are you not in school?" Yusuke asked.

" Excuse me, if you haven't noticed its Saturday. And Saturday means no school." Kai said coolly.

" Sorry. You did not have to be so irritated." Yusuke said.

" Anyway, I have to go somewhere." She said as she put the bowl and spoon in the sink and washed them. Then she went upstairs and went straight to her bedroom.

She did not know that Yusuke eyed carefully her every movement.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

" Hello." Yusuke answered the phone.

" Oh, hi Yusuke. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and the gang to check out the new café." It was Keiko.

" I do not know."

" Please? I heard that the band who is going to play is really good and full of hot chicks." Keiko coaxed.

" Okay. I'm in." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Oh, could you do me a favor. Please tell Kurama." Keiko added.

" Sure." After he hung up, he dialed the number to Kurama's house.

" Good morning, may I please speak with Shuichi."

Pause.

"Please tell him it's Yusuke."

Pause.

" Hi Yusuke."

" Hi Kurama, I was wondering if you would like to join us to check out the new café tonight. If you could, bring Hiei along. Thank you." Yusuke asked.

" Sure, I will go." Kurama answered.

" Bye."

"Bye."

Just then, Kai appeared. She was dressed in a white shirt with bloody letters on it and jeans. She was walking towards the door.

" Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

" None of your business. Bye." Kai said and left.

" What?!" Yusuke just went back to the kitchen.

Let us move on to tonight, shall we…we shall!

" Wow. It's so big." Botan said. She, Keiko and the gang are standing in front of the new café.

" What are we waiting for. Let's go in." Keiko said.

The café was dimly lit and there was a stage where there are several musical instruments. They took a seat in front of the stage.

" This place is cool." Botan said.

They ordered their food and drinks and waited for the band to arrive.

Meanwhile…backstage…

" There are so many people. I'm so nervous." Ash said. She started walking back and forth.

" Ash, calm down. Breathe in , breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." Jhen said, trying to calm Ash down.

" I'm okay, thanks." Ash said.

" Your welcome." Jhen said with a smile on her face.

Just then, Kai entered the room.

" Guys, it's showtime." She said.

Then they entered the stage. Some people clapped, some people screamed, some people whistled, while others, namely Yusuke and the gang, stared in shock, except Hiei.

" Hey Urameshi. Isn't that your sister?" Kuwabara asked.

" Yeah, I knew that she is in a band just yesterday when I was snooping around her room. But I didn't know that she will perform…tonight." Yusuke said.

'That makes sense.' Yusuke thought. ' So that is what the symbol on her calendar is about. She will perform tonight.'

" Hi everybody! How are you all doing tonight! Thank You for coming to our café tonight." Kai said. The people cheered.

Kai then looked around the room then, ' What is my brother doing here?' She asked herself. She saw Yusuke in front of the stage with his friends. She then felt a little nervous because of her brother's presence. She snapped put of her daze when she felt Ash tugged on her arm.

" You okay?" Ash asked.

" I'm fine." Kai answered. " Let's do this."

TBC

This is the end, for now. Thank you for those who are reading my fic. Please read and review.

Thank You

Kurapika12


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?

A/N: Thank You so much for those who reviewed:

**sessho-luver: **thank you! I'll try to add more detail.

**White Fanged Wolf**thank you!

**gothic-ember**don't worry. You'll see where I'm going at soon. Thank you!

**Nordic-Nymph**thank you!

**ariel **thank you!

**Drama-Mama01**I'll try to add more detail so everybody will not be confused. Thank you!

**Trickstersthiefgirl**thank you!

Here is the third chapter. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 3

At the Café… part two

" This first song is called 'Nobody's Home'." Kai said through the microphone. Then the band started to play and Kai started singing.

Kai's POV

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

'I never do something right. I always feel like I could not do something good in my life. They always point out my mistakes and shove them in my face. I don't know what to do anymore.'

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

' What's happening to my life. So many problems. It's a miracle that I'm still standing here like nothing's wrong. Like I'm living a happy life.'

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

'I don't have a home. Maybe a house, but I can never call it a home. But thanks to my friends, they gave me home.'

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

'Why am I an unwanted. Even my own family doesn't care about me. I remember a time when my mom kicked me out of the house because I was the reason for my brother's "death". If he "died", he won't be here.'

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

' I don't know what to do. So many problems for one person. I have to be strong. There will be a time when I can finally express myself. I just have to wait and be strong.'

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside. _

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

After she finished singing, the people in the café started clapping and shouting.

" Thank you everybody. Now, I have only one question… do you want some MORE?" Kai shouted.

The people in the café started screaming and shouting 'yes'. But there is a group of people standing out. And those are Yusuke and the gang. They just stared at the girl in front.

" Yusuke, how could you be so stupid? And mean?" Keiko asked. Yusuke, however, was not responding. He was just staring at Kai.

' Oh god, why did I let this happen?' Yusuke asked himself. Apparently, the lyrics of the song got to him. And to everybody else. That's why Keiko asked Yusuke, again, " How could you be so stupid and mean? You obviously don't care about your little sister."

"Keiko, just please keep your thoughts for yourself first." Yusuke said to keiko. " I'm going." Then Yusuke got up his seat and left. Keiko tried to follow but she was stopped by Kurama. "Leave him alone to think for a while. He needs some time to think." Kurama said.

'Why did he leave?' Kai asked herself. ' Anyway,'

" This next song is called Welcome to my Life." Kai said. ' This song says it all' she thought.

" _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like _

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like) _

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"_

After that song, the gang, with the exception of Yusuke because he left already, decided to call it a night. They went to their own homes. Enough about them, let's go to Yusuke's room.

Yusuke is lying on his bed thinking.

' Am I a really bad brother?' he asked himself. 'Of course I care about her. She's just too stupid to notice.' With that thought, he fell asleep.

Meanwhile with the band…

" That was fun. Everybody had fun and kept cheering for us." Jhen said. Everyone agreed. They were at the backstage.

" Well, I'm going. I'm so tired." Kai said standing up from the chair.

" Me, too. Hey Kai..." Jhen called out.

" Yes?" Kai asked.

" Why don't we just drop you off?" Jhen said.

" Sure, why not? Is it really okay?" Kai asked.

" Yeah." Jhen answered.

" Guys, I'm going." Ash said.

" Okay, Bye. Take care." Kai said.

" Bye Ash." Jhen said.

"Ash!" Chris called out as Ash was going out the door. " Why don't I walk you home?" Chris asked.

" Okay." Ash said with a shy smile.

" Bye guys." Chris called out. When they were gone, Kai spoke up.

" I'm starting to think that there is something going on between those two." Kai said.

" Me. too." Jhen said.

The two nodded in agreement.

" Hey, let's go." Brad called out from behind the door.

They met up with Brad at the parking lot. And they went home.

With Yusuke…

' What's that sound?' He asked himself. He went over to the window and looked outside. He saw Kai getting out of the car and saying goodbye to Brad and Jhen.

' I wonder what time it is.' He looked at the clock and it said that it was already 2:30 in the morning. 'It's still early to wake up. Better go back to sleep.' But then, he heard someone tapping on his window.

"Botan!" Yusuke shouted. He then covered his mouth because he heard footsteps. He waited. When he heard a door closed, he opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked in a low voice.

" Koenma wants you to come to spirit world. He has another mission for you guys." Botan said in the same tone like Yusuke's.

" Fine!" then he jumped at Botan's oar.

TBC

Thank you for all those who reviewed. Comments, suggestions and questions are welcome. Please read and review.

Thank you

Kurapika12


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You all already know it.

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed:

**gothic-ember: **for me, Yusuke is the stupid one. Thank you!

**White Fanged Wolf:** I was also sad about the chapter. Don't worry, Kai will be a happy person soon. Thank You for the cookie. It was Thank you!

**Drama-Mama01:** Thank You!

Chapter four…

The mission…

" Fine!" Yusuke shouted. He hopped to Botan's oar then they sped off. When they reached the spirit world, they entered a big door. Everybody was already there. Yusuke entered like he owns the place, Hiei was leaning against the wall, Kurama was sitting on a chair, and Kuwabara was also sitting on a chair.

" What do you have for us, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked. Obviously, he wanted to go back to sleep.

" I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyway, I want you all to protect this girl." Koenma said calmly. He pushed a button and a picture appeared on the screen. They stared at it in shock.

" Hey! It's Urameshi's sister." Kuwabara said while pointing at the screen

" Why? What? How?" Yusuke asked. He did not seem to get the right words out.

" Why do we need to protect her?" Kurama asked calmly.

" Do you all know the charmed ones?" Koenma asked.

" Who the hell are they? And what do they got to do with my sister?" Yusuke asked.

" The Charmed ones are powerful witches. They were the ones who protect the human world from demons who are killing innocents." Kurama explained.

" Precisely, Kurama. On with your sister. A seer made a prophecy many years ago. The prophecy was about a girl born on the 16th day of the eight month." Koenma said.

" Many girls are born on the "16th day of the eight month". How do you know it is my sister?" Yusuke asked.

" If you will let me continue, I'll tell you." Koenma said.

"Uh, fine."

" The prophecy also says that she will live only with her mother and her brother that will die once and live again. That is you, Yusuke. And if you haven't noticed, she has a mark on the back of her neck." Koenma said.

" How could I see it? She always puts her hair down. By the way, what does the mark look like?" Yusuke asked.

" It looks like this." Koenma showed them a picture of the symbol on the screen. " This is the symbol of the charmed ones." Koenma said. The symbol looks like the one in Kai's room. The Triquetra.

"The prophecy was made before the charmed ones died. The prophecy was made for them so that before they die, they can transfer their powers to the chosen one. Apparently, Yusuke's sister is the chosen one. I need you to protect her because when she turns sixteen in two days, demons will start to hunt her and kill her. She's a really big threat to demons." Koenma added.

" But if she's a threat and a demon killer, won't she kill us?" Kurama asked.

" That I cannot say. It is up to her. And it is up to you to train her to learn about her powers. She does not have demon powers, I believe. What she has is the power of the Charmed Ones." Koenma said.

" Isn't it that the Charmed Ones are three? I mean they are sisters, right? And they are three, but why did they transfer their powers to only one person and to not three persons?" Kurama asked.

" It is what the prophecy states. The prophecy only described one person. The charmed ones had a hard time vanquishing demons because they always needed the power of three. So they decided to transfer it to one person." Koenma stated.

" So that makes Yusuke's sister a very powerful witch because she has the power of three." Kurama said. It is more of a statement than a question.

" Precisely." Koenma said.

" All we have to do is to train her to use her powers and at the same time protect her from the demons that are out to kill her until she is ready?" Yusuke asked.

" That's right. You can all go now. " Koenma said.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

The next morning…

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ri- "Hello." Kai answered her phone sleepily.

" Hey Kai. Go to my house. The whole band is here." Jhen said.

" But, I want to sleep more." Kai said.

" WAKE UP!" Jhen shouted on the phone.

" OW!" Kai removed the phone from her ear.

" Are you awake now?" She asked sweetly.

" You did not have to yell." Kai said irritated.

" Well, you need to go here." Jhen said.

" Why?" Kai asked.

"We have a surprise for you. 'It' came a little early for your birthday but anyway, 'it's' here and your birthday is tomorrow, so it's okay." Jhen said excitedly.

" What is 'it'?" Kai asked.

" If I tell you, it won't be a surprise now, would it?" Jhen said.

" Fine, I'll be right there." Kai said then she turned off her phone.

She took a quick shower then dressed up in her baggy clothes. She then walked out of her bedroom and out of their house. She walked to Jhen's home. While she was walking, she felt like someone was following her. She looked to her back and saw a red haired guy in a magenta uniform following her.

' I think I saw him somewhere.' She thought. She continued walking.

She walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And there again is that feeling. She looked at her side and saw a black blur pass by. 'What the…? Maybe I'm just hallucinating.' She thought. ' That red head is still following me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe he's just going the same way I am.'

She shook off the feeling of being watched and continued walking until she reached Jhen's house.

She rang the doorbell twice and she was shocked to see the one who answered the door.

TBC

Thank so much for those who reviewed. Tell me if you're confused with something because I really tried my best in explaining the whole mission thing. Questions, comments and suggestion are welcome. Please read and don't forget to review or else…

Thank you

Kurapika12


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Charmed or the song I am using or going to use.

A/N: Thank you again for all those who reviewed. This is the fifth chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Shina Yoko Tsuki: **Thank you for reviewing.

**gothic-ember**Thank you!

**Reborn-soul-09**Thank you!

**Goku'sgirl-Saiyuki: **The one who is at the door is an important person for Kai. Here is the fifth chapter. Thank you!

**ariel **I watch Charmed all the time. It is one of my favorite shows. Thank you!

Chapter five- The dream…

She rang the doorbell twice and she was shocked to see the one who answered the door.

"Surprise." A boy was standing in front of her. He was a feet taller than Kai. He has untamed brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

" Oh my god, Derek!" She immediately hugged him tight.

" I really missed you." Derek said, hugging her back.

" I missed you, too." Kai said. Derek was one of Kai's close friends. He has been his friend from grade school but when they reached high school, he and his family moved to America. Derek was always there for her. When some kids fight her, he was always there to defend her.

They were just standing there, not letting go of each other until…

" I see you've met our surprise. Told you 'it' came a little early for your birthday. Okay, Save the hugging and kissing for later." Jhen said, interrupting the two. Both of them blushed from what Jhen said.

" We were not kissing." Kai said through gritted teeth.

" Yeah right, but I know after that hug there is a kiss." Jhen said teasingly.

" Shut up!" Kai shouted at Jhen. Kai gave her the "look". Jhen knows what the "look" means. Then Jhen started running back to her house. Kai started to chase her.

" Come back here!" Kai shouted.

" Nu uh! You're gonna murder me!" Jhen shouted back.

" Some things never change." Derek murmured to himself, looking at them amused. Then he also started walking back to the house. What they did not know was that crimson eyes were watching the whole scene.

Inside the house…

Jhen was sitting on a chair, Ash and Chris was sitting on the floor, Brad was sitting on the couch with Kai and Derek.

" Kai, tomorrow is your birthday, right?" Ash asked. Kai nodded.

" Where are you going to throw your party?" Ash asked.

" Guys, you know that I don't throw parties." Kai said.

" But what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jhen asked.

" I'll just hang out at the café." Kai said.

" Why don't we just celebrate your birthday there? We could just eat and drink." Brad suggested.

" That's a great idea. I didn't know you had a brain." Jhen said at her twin.

" Ouch, that hurt." Brad said while holding his hand against his chest.

" Well, what could you expect for me to say. You always think about sexy girls." Jhen said.

" I'm a guy." Brad said.

" Well, Chris is a guy, too. But he does not think of girls all the time." Jhen argued, pointing at Chris.

" He has Ash! That's why!" Brad said.

Chris and Ash blushed at the same time.

" May I speak?" Ash asked, raising her hands.

" No!" Both twins said.

" Oh…" Ash said, putting her hand down and just scratched her head.

" Shut up! Okay, we'll just spend my birthday at the café." Kai said.

" Can we watch that horror movie now?" Derek suggested.

" Okay, everyone settle down." Ash said as she popped the DVD into the player.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

" Where is she?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

" Hiei said that she is at her friend's house." Kurama asked. They were at Genkai's temple, in the living room.

" Tomorrow is her sixteenth birthday." Yusuke said.

" We know." Kuwabara said. " So, what do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

" Nothing. We'll just watch her and if anything goes wrong we'll come to her aide." Yusuke said.

" Well then how will she know about her powers?" Kuwabara asked.

" I don't know how we will tell her." Yusuke said.

" What do you mean 'we'? You are her brother. You should be the one to tell her." Kuwabara said.

" You know, Kuwabara's right. You should tell her." Kurama agreed.

" Okay fine, when the time comes." Yusuke said.

" Alright. But where will she spend her birthday?" Kuwabara asked.

They all looked at Yusuke.

" Don't look at me. I don't know where she spends her birthdays. I just slip to her bedroom the presents I give her. I wonder if she threw it all away." Yusuke said.

" She will be at the café tomorrow." Hiei spoke.

" How did you know that?" Yusuke asked.

" I listened to their conversation, detective." Hiei said.

" Okay, so tomorrow we are going to the café." Yusuke said.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

As the movie ended, Kai just then realized that Derek's arm was around her shoulder. Freaking out a bit, she immediately stood up. Everyone looked at her curiously.

" Oh.. uhm.. I'm going home now." Kai said, walking to the door.

" Let me walk you home." Derek said.

" Sure." Kai said shyly.

Kai said her goodbye and walks out the door. Derek then followed, but before he closed the door, he gave a small nod to the group. The group knows what the nod meant.

" Okay, now that Kai's gone, let's start practice." Jhen said.

With Kai and Derek…

" You know, I really missed you." Kai said with a small smile on her lips. They were walking to her house.

" Me, too." Derek said, looking at her with affection.

" I thought you won't be coming. You said it in the last e-mail." Kai asked.

" Well, I wanted to surprise you." Derek said with a smile on his face.

" Well, I'm surprised." Kai said.

"You know what?" Derek asked.

" What?" Kai asked.

" I'm so happy." Derek said.

" Why?" Kai asked.

" Because I got to see you again." Derek said, turning his head to face her.

" Oh." was all Kai said. They stayed quiet for a minute or so.

" We have our new café now." She said, trying to start a conversation to remove some of the tension between them.

" I know. I can't wait to see it." Derek said thoughtfully.

" Tomorrow you can see it." Kai said. They arrived at Kai's house.

" This is my house so bye. And thank you." Kai said. She gave him a small hug before she walked in.

" Bye Kai." Derek said. She just nodded in response before she completely closed the door. Derek then started to walk off to Jhen's house. They were planning something.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

'I'm so sleepy.' Kai thought. She was in her bedroom. Just finished taking a shower and now in her black pajamas. She hopped on to her bed and immediately fell asleep…

She was dreaming something…

There were three women standing in front of her. They were dressed in white outfits, one was carrying some kind of old book, and the other one was carrying a necklace. But the one in the middle did not carry anything.

" _Hello Kai, I am Piper." The one in the middle said._

" _I'm Phoebe." The one carrying the old book said._

" _I'm Paige." The one carrying the necklace said._

" _We are the Charmed Ones." They said._

_Kai just stared at them. She really did not know what's going on._

" _If you do not know, you are the chosen one. We gave you our powers so that some one will continue to protect this world from demons." The one named phoebe said._

" _What? I don't understand." Kai said._

" _In time you'll know. But for now, you should take this." Phoebe said. She gave her the book._

" _What is it?" Kai asked._

" _It is called the Book Of Shadows. It contains information on demons and how to vanquish them." Piper explained._

" _And you should take this." Paige handed her the necklace. The necklace is a silver chain with a pendant. The pendant is the symbol of the charmed ones._

" _What does it do?" Kai asked._

" _It will protect you from demons until you have mastered the powers we gave you." Paige said. She still does not understand what was going on._

'_Demon, powers, what's going on?' she asked herself. She then turned to face the three women but they were fading away._

" _Hey wait! Where are you going? I need to ask you what's going on!" She shouted._

" _Don't worry. You'll know soon enough." Phoebe said._

_And try not to fall in love with your friend." Piper warned._

" _Wait! Why? Wait!" Kai shouted._

She sat up straight on her bed. 'That was a weird dream. But it felt like it was real.' She thought. She then turned her head on her bedside table, which has a present on it. And looked up at the clock. It read 9:45 am.

" Happy birthday to me." She said to herself.

She picked up the present and read the card to see who it is from. It just said happy birthday.

" Hmmm… there is no name…again." Kai said with a sigh. She opened her closet and put the present beside other presents that are still wrapped. " Who could all these presents be from?" Kai asked herself.

She went back to the table and was surprised to see something on the table.

TBC

Thank you for those who reviewed. Can anyone can guess right what was on the table and who gives her the presents? Those who can guess right will have a Hiei and Kurama stuff toy! Anyway, Please read and review.

Thank You

Kurapika12


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: refer to the other chapters.

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed. This is the sixth chapter. It is particularly long. I did not know what to write. Any way, here it is.

Chapter six - Confessions and The Attack…

She went back to the table and was shocked to see what was on the table.

" Oh my god!" Kai said, unbelieving what she was seeing. " M-m-my dream… b-but it's just a d-dream… it can't be real…" She picked up the necklace. It was just like what the three women gave her and she picked up the old book.

" I can't believe this. I'm just hallucinating. Calm down Kai, calm down." She said to herself. " Maybe if I close my eyes then open them again, it will be gone." She closed her eyes but when she opened them, " Aahhh!" She shouted. "It's still here." She tried to calm herself down, " Okay, Calm down."

After she calmed down, she tried to remember what her dream was, " Okay the woman said that this book contains information on demons and how to vanquish them. Let's see…" She opened the book. She turned the pages and in every page, there is a demon with information about them.

" Wow. What she said is true. And this necklace, maybe I should wear it. It looks kind of cool and it matches the one on my ceiling." She put on the necklace.

Then her cell phone rang. " Hello." Kai answered.

" Hi Kai." It was Derek.

" Hi Derek." Kai said.

" Hey, do you want to go out? I mean, do you want to have breakfast?" Derek said.

" Sure. Just let me get ready." Kai said.

" Okay. I'll just go to your house." Derek said.

" Okay." Kai said. Then, she turned off her phone.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She dressed up in her usual baggy clothes and waited for Derek.

And waited.

Then, there was a knock on her door, " Come in!" She said. It was Yusuke.

" There is someone at the door. That Derek guy is looking for you." Yusuke said.

" Thank You." Kai said and went past Yusuke. ' Not even a simple 'happy birthday'. He really does not care.' She thought to herself.

She went downstairs and went to the living room. Derek was waiting for her there.

" Ready to go?" he asked.

" Yeah." Kai said. They both went out the door while Yusuke was watching them. ' It's her birthday today. Some demons might attack. Better follow the two.' Yusuke thought.

He went downstairs and followed the two. They both stopped at a Pancake House and they both ate breakfast there. Yusuke also went in and took a seat far from the two but not that far so that he can see them.

" You know, I think your brother is following us." Derek said, looking past her shoulders.

" Just ignore him." Kai said. They continued eating their pancakes. After they ate, they went to Jhen's house, Derek was currently staying there.

" Hey, where have you two been?" Jhen asked when they reached her house.

" We just ate breakfast." Kai said.

" Uh-huh." Jhen said, smiling. " You went on a date early in the morning."

" It's not a date. We just ate at a Pancake House." Kai said.

"Ri-ight. Anyway, the whole band is here and what's that?" Jhen said, pointing to the necklace Kai is wearing. " Did you give that to her?" Jhen asked, turning her head to face Derek.

" No, it's a long story." Kai said.

" It's so cool. It matches the one on your ceiling." Jhen said.

" Yeah." Kai said.

" We should get ready for tonight." Derek said to Jhen.

" Why? What's happening tonight?" Kais asked.

"You'll see." Jhen said mysteriously.

" Okay, are you guys planning something against me or what?" Kai asked. Jhen chuckled.

" We are not planning something against you. Just wait until tonight." Jhen said.

" Whatever." Kai said

" SO now, you have to go. You shouldn't be here." Jhen said, shoving her out of the gate.

" What! You're kicking me out?!" Kai asked, pushing herself past Jhen.

" I told you it's a surprise. Now go!"

" Come on Derek, Let's go." Kai turned to Derek. He stepped beside Jhen.

" We need him, too." Jhen said.

" Sorry." Derek looked really apologetic.

" Fine! I'll just go to the park and celebrate by myself. *sniff*" With that, she turned and head to the park.

When she got there, she sat on a swing. She just sat there thinking.

' What a birthday, first a creepy dream then ditched by my own friends and now I'm alone.' She sighed. Then, she felt like she was being watched again. She looked around the park, she saw that there was no one else there except for a guy in a black cloak with spiky hair and a white starburst in the middle sitting under a tree far away from her.

' He seems asleep. Better if I just go back to the house. He seems like the murder-innocent-girls-on-a-swing type.' She sniggered at her own thought. She looked back at the guy and saw him looking at her.

' Well that's creepy. I'll just get out of here fast.' She then stood up immediately and went running out of the park.

Tonight…

Kai and her friends are at the café. They were just talking and laughing about stuff. They were seated in front of the stage.

" Happy birthday Kai." They all chorused together.

" Thank you." Kai said, smiling.

Just then, Yusuke and the gang entered the café.

' Oh my god. My brother is here…again.' Kai thought.

" Hey, excuse me. I'll just get something in the backstage. I think I left something the other night." Ash said.

" I'll go with you." Chris said.

" Okay." Ash said. Then they left.

After a little while…

" Excuse me, I'll just get something from the car." Brad said.

" Me, too." Jhen said.

" Okay. I'm starting to think that something's up." Kai said.

" Nothingisup. Whywouldyouthinkthatsomethingisup?" Jhen said very fast.

" Shut up, Jhen. Let's just go to the car." Brad said. Then they left.

That leaves Kai with Derek.

" At least you're still here." Kai said.

" If you'll excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom." Derek said.

" What? Not you too. You know something is going on." Kai said. She sighed and said "Okay, go to the bathroom." While waving a hand.

Then he left.

After a while…

' Where are they?' Kai thought. She looked around the café and noticed that her brother and his friends are looking at her. ' Why are they looking at me? Is there something in my face?' she asked herself. She just decided to ignore them and looked away from them.

Then, Ash came out from behind the curtains. Kai was shocked to see her came out from behind the curtains. " What are you doing there?" She asked Ash in a hushed tone. Ash just ignored her.

" Well, today is the birthday of our favorite vocalist, Kai! So, we prepared a little something-something for her." Ash said through the microphone. Then she went back behind the curtains. Suddenly, the curtains started to pull back. There was a big sign hanging from the wall behind them that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!"

" What the!" was all Kai said.

Ash, Jhen, Brad and Chris were all on the stage holding there own instruments, 'but who and where is the vocalist?' she thought. ' Where is Derek anyway? Wait a sec…'

Suddenly, Derek came out of nowhere holding a microphone. ' Oh my… Derek's the vocalist!' She thought.

"Kai this is for you." Derek said. The crowd started cheering and yelling.

Then, the band started to play and Derek started to sing a song called 214. Everybody in the café went silent.

_Am I real?  
Do the words I speak before you  
Make you feel  
That the love I have for you  
Will see no ending? _

_Well, if you look into my eyes  
Then you should know  
That there is nothing here to doubt  
Nothing to fear  
And you can lay your questions down  
'Cause if you'll hold me  
We can fade into the night  
And you'll know _

_The world could die  
And everything may lie  
Still you shouldn't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
But longer than it'll last  
I'll be by your side _

_Take my hand  
And gently close your eyes  
So you could understand  
That there's no greater love tonight  
Than what I've for you  
Well, if you feel the same way for me  
Then let go _

_We can journey to a garden no one knows  
Life is short, my darling  
Tell me that you love me  
So we can fade into the night  
And you'll know _

_The world could die  
And everything may lie  
Still you shouldn't cry  
'Cause time may pass  
And everything won't last  
But I'll be by your side  
Forever by your side  
So you won't cry_

After he finished singing, the crowd started yelling and cheering again. Derek held out his hand in front of Kai, and Kai accepted it. She stood beside Derek.

" Happy Birthday." Derek said through the microphone. Kai was speechless.

" Everybody let's sing for Kai." Derek said. (A/N I know this sound corny but I have a writer's block so go with it.)

Everybody started singing "Happy Birthday" to Kai.

" Wow, thank you so much." Kai said.

" We want to give you this." Derek said. Jhen came out from behind carrying a birthday cake. " Make a wish." Kai made a wish then blew out the candle.

" So, what did you wish for?" Ash asked. " Secret." Kai said.

The night went on. They had a little party at the café. Everyone was invited. After a while, Kai noticed that Yusuke and his gang discreetly left the café.

Kai had so much fun. It was 2 am when Jhen decided that they should go home.

" Bye guys." Jhen said. Then she and Brad went out the café. Ash and Chris soon followed. This leaves Derek and Kai alone.

" Kai, let's go home. I'll walk you home. I want to tell you something." Derek said.

" Okay." Kai said nervously. She likes Derek so much since they were little. Maybe she even loves him.

Then they went out of the café. When they reached the front of Kai's house,

"So, what do you want to tell me Derek?" Kai asked.

" I want to tell you that I… I… I Love You." Derek said. Kai stood there shocked. She did not know that Derek feels the same way she does. Kai smiled at him.

" You know Derek. I love you, too. Since we were even little. You always protected me and you cared for me." She said in a hush voice. She hugged Derek and was going to say goodbye but was stopped when Derek kissed her. It was just a soft, quick kiss on the lips.

'Wow.' She thought. She has never been kissed before. " Well, goodbye. See you tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face.

" Bye." Derek said. ' What am I doing?' he asked himself. ' She is just gonna get hurt. But I love her. It's a risk. A risk I'm willing to take.' He said to himself, with determination set in his eyes.

Kai went inside, she was very happy. But the happiness fades away when someone spoke.

" It's 2 am. Where have you been?" It was Yusuke. He was sitting on the couch.

" Nowhere. Why do you care anyway?" Kai asked.

" Well, maybe because I'm your BROTHER." He emphasized the word brother.

" Brother? You never treat me like I am your sister. You always ignore me and you always pretend that I don't exist. So, how can you prove it that you're my brother? You even forget my birthday." She said.

" What are you talking about? I don't forget your birthday. I always have a present for you on your birthday. The one with no name. So, what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked.

" What am I talking about? Why don't you ask yourself?" Her voice getting louder.

" Ask myself? I always care for you. You just don't see it." Yusuke said.

" Well, you have a weird way of showing that you care for me." She said.

" What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

" Well, let me refresh your memory." She said, pointing at his head. " there was this one time, when I was twelve, some popular kids were making fun of me. It was in the cafeteria. I was holding my tray of food when one of them sticks out her foot so I tripped. I fell on the floor and my face and shirt was covered in food. Everybody was laughing at me. I looked at you."

She paused.

"I was waiting for you to do something like defend me but what did you do?" She continued. "You just looked at me, keeping your cool so that you won't embarrass yourself. I know for the fact that you are embarrassed of me, because I was an outcast. Thank god for Derek, because he was the one who took care of me. He was the one who showed care, not you." She said. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She ran to her bedroom.

Yusuke just stood there, not knowing what to say.

With Kai in her bedroom…

'Oh my gosh! I can't believe I said that. But it is the truth. He needs to know the truth.' She thought. She went to her cabinet and picked up one of the presents. ' So these are from him.'

CLASH!

'What was that?' She asked herself. She turned to look at her window and saw a monster crashed through her window. What was a girl supposed to do at times like this but scream and shout. The 'monster' started walking towards her.

Kai did not know what to do. She just stood there. She felt like her whole body was paralyzed. When the 'monster' was a mere foot from her, it raised its 'hand' and swung it towards Kai. Kai was hit and she flew to the wall. She felt blood coming out of her head. She felt dizzy and her vision was kind of blurry. The 'monster' was walking towards her again.

" P-please… d-don't come n-near me." She stuttered even though she knows that that won't do anything. The 'monster' kept walking towards her. When the monster was again a mere foot from her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that will bring her death, but instead, she heard someone yell " Don't come near her!" then she saw a flash blue light then she went unconscious.

TBC

**Kokoro Sabishii: **Thank you! I read your fic and I loved it! I also like HieiOc stories better then him and Kurama. It makes them like gay or something even though me myself is planning to write one fic like that.

**ariel **Thank you!

**gothic-ember: **Thank you!

**kailyhaley: **I was looking for your fic but I could not find it. Anyway, Thank you!

Thank you for those who reviewed. What do you guys think? I did not know what to write but I needed to update for you guys. Anyway, please read and review. Comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome.

Thank you

Kurapika12


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do I have to say it?

A/N: Thank you for the ones who reviewed. This is the seventh chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Tricksterstheifgirl: **Thank you!

**ariel: **Don't worry. You'll just be surprised. Thank you!

**White Fanged Wolf: **Thank you!

Chapter Seven - Secrets revealed…

Kai's POV

I feel like my head is gonna explode from a pounding headache. I turned to my side. I heard someone say " She is starting to wake.". It was a male voice. Whoever he was, his voice was soothing. I feel someone poke me on the shoulder. I swatted his or her hand away. Maybe it was Jhen. She always sneaks up in my bedroom like that.

" Go away, Jhen. It is Saturday, no school. Let me sleep." I muttered. No answer. By this time, I knew it was not Jhen, but someone else. With Jhen, she will still poke me over and over again until I'm awake. I opened one eye and saw two chocolate eyes staring back at me. It shows concern.

" Yusuke! What are you doing in my room?" I asked my brother. I looked around and saw four other faces. One was standing at the foot of my bed. He had red hair and beautiful emerald eyes. One was sitting on a chair beside my bed. He has 'Jr' tattooed on his forehead. The other one was leaning against the wall. He has orange hair. The last one was the one that caught my attention. He has gravity-defying black hair with white starburst and had piercing crimson eyes. He looked distant and cold. He was sitting beside the window. I looked around the room and saw that it was not my room.

" Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. " What's going on?"

Yusuke was kneeling beside my bed. I sat up straight and wishing I didn't because I felt dizzy. I was about to fall back when strong arms caught me and lied me gently again on the bed.

" Thanks." I said to Yusuke. I clutched my head and I felt that there was bandage on my head.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You were… attacked." Yusuke said unsurely.

" Attacked? What do you mean attacked?" Then realization hit me. " The monster that crashed in my bedroom last night. He was the one who attacked me."

" Yes." Yusuke said.

" Do you know that monster?" I asked him. "I know that sounded weird but I wanna know what is going on and I wanna know now." I demanded.

" Okay, we'll tell you everything." The red headed person told me. He was the one I heard with a very soothing voice.

" Who are you people?" I asked.

" That is Kurama." Yusuke pointed to the red head. 'Kurama' nodded. " Kuwabara." He pointed to the orange head. " Hiei." He pointed to the one with the crimson eyes and gravity defying black hair.

" And him?" I asked. I pointed to the one with the ' Jr' on his forehead.

" He is Koenma. He's the ruler of the spirit world and we are spirit detectives. The one that attacked you was a demon. We kill demons." Yusuke said.

I laughed. They all looked at me like I'm some crazy person.

" What kind of joke is that? But I admit, it was funny." I said, still laughing.

" No, it's not a joke. We are telling the truth." Yusuke said.

" Really? I mean demons are not real, okay. They are just fiction." I said. They really have lost their minds.

" What are we supposed to do so that you will believe us?" Yusuke asked.

" Well, you could bring in a demon or something, if they are really true." I said, challenging him. He can't bring in a demon, they are not real.

" Um, Kurama… can I ask you a favor?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. It's like he understood what Yusuke wants. Then, he immediately turned into something I can call demon.

" Now, do you believe us?" Yusuke asked. He had a smile on his face. I just looked at him. Maybe I'm dreaming.

" Okay, how the hell do you do that? That was so…cool!" I said. It was so cool! Like I said. I stood up slowly and went up to Kurama. I circled around him. Inspecting him like he was an fine art. He was truly a beautiful creature.

" Wow." I said. I reached for his ear and rubbed it like he was a pet dog. He liked it.

" Your touch is so soft. You know one way for a fox to be aroused is touching his ear." I immediately pulled my hand away.

" Hey, lay off my sister." Yusuke said threateningly.

" Fine." Kurama said. Then, he turned back to his old self. He muttered a simple sorry but I can see it in his eyes that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay." I said. I turned to Yusuke.

" You know, that everything seems not normal, I want to ask if you really died." I said.

" I did." Yusuke said.

" If you died, so now you're a ghost?" I asked hopefully.

" Why are you asking me like that? And no I'm not a ghost." He said.

" I thought it will be fun to have a ghost brother." I said smiling.

" Anyway, I came back to life." He said.

" So you're a zombie. It's so cool! Cooler than a ghost." I said happily.

" No, I'm not a zombie." He said. He was getting irritated.

" Okay. No need to get irritated. I was just asking. How did you come back to life?" I asked.

" Don't ask." Yusuke said.

" Where do you go when you are always out for days or so?" Kai asked.

" We are on missions and stuff." Yusuke said.

" You battle demons?" Kai asked

"Yup." Yusuke said.

" I always thought you were bar-hopping or something." Kai said.

"Hey!"

" Anyway, how did you kill the demon last night? And how did I get here?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Well…" Yusuke started

**Start of Flashback**

Yusuke's POV (only here in the flashback)

I did not know that I was that rude to her. Maybe I don't really care about her.

CLASH!

'What was that?' I asked myself. I heard someone scream.

" Kaila!"

I ran to her bedroom. I saw her sitting against the wall. The demon was walking towards her. She was barely conscious.

" Don't come near her." I yelled and summoned some of my energy. " Spirit gun." Then the demon, of course, died.

I picked her up, she was already unconscious and brought her to Genkai's temple so that her wound would be treated.

**End of Flashback**.

" And that is how you ended up here." Yusuke finished.

" Okay. Why would those things go after me?" I asked.

" Because your special." Yusuke said.

TBC

Thank you for those who reviewed. Comments, suggestions and questions are welcome. Please read and review or else I will not update! And that's a promise!

Thank You

Kurapika12


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: refer to other chappies.

A/N: Thank you for the ones who reviewed:

**Firey Kitsune**: The part of Kurama was my friend's idea. I don't know if that's real though. She just made that up. Thank you!

**Whit Fanged Wolf: **Sorry if you are confused. I'll do better. Thank you!

Chapter eight - Discovery

" Because you're special." Yusuke said.

" Special? How am I "special?" Kai asked, emphasizing the word 'special' by making air quotes.

" Because you are a witch." Yusuke said.

" Hey! I know that I can be rude sometimes but it doesn't give you a right to call me a witch." Kai said defensively.

" Not that kind of witch. Witch with magical powers, you know." Yusuke said.

" Oh." Kai said.

" Stupid Onna." Hiei muttered.

" What did you just say? I think I heard you wrong. You called me stupid?" Kai asked coolly.

" What are you? Deaf?" Hiei asked.

" Hiei, don't start now." Kurama said.

" Hn. I'm leaving."

" You can't just walk out on me. We are still talking." Kai said.

" Watch me." Hiei said.

" Wait!" Kai had her right hand held horizontally in front of her, fist open, in the direction of Hiei. Hiei was floating in mid-air like a statue. He looks like he was about to run away but suddenly stopped in mid-air.

" Holy shit! What happened?" Kai asked surprised.

" Apparently, you froze him." Yusuke said.

" What? Why? How?" Kai asked. She was confused. Very confused.

" It is one of your given powers." Koenma stated.

" Mind explaining." Kai said, in a demanding tone.

" Okay." Koenma said.

" But first, could you please unfreeze him?" Kurama asked.

" I'd love to, but I don't know how." Kai said.

" Why don't you do what you did earlier? Just shoot out your hand in his direction. But be careful." Kurama said.

" Why?" Kai asked.

" You might blow him up." Kurama stated.

" Oh no…no…no… I won't do it." Kai said, scared that she might blow up Hiei.

" Please? You can do it." Kurama said with a smile.

" Fine.!" Kai close her eyes and shoot out her hand in Hiei's direction. 'Please unfreeze. Please unfreeze.' Kai thought repeatedly.

" Open your eyes onna." Kai opened her eyes. " Ahhh!" Kai stumbled backwards and landed on her butt.

" Owie…Don't do that again, you hear me!" Kai shouted at Hiei.

" Hn." Hiei smirked and left the room through the window(as usual).

" Is he like that all the time?" Kai asked. Yusuke helped her to stand up.

" Yeah. Shrimp's like that." Kuwabara said.

" You just need some time getting used to." Kurama said.

" Okay," She faced Koenma. " On with the explanation." Then, Kai's cellphone rang. " But first, gotta answer the phone."

" Hello." Kai said.

" Hi Kai." There was a sudden sparkle in her eyes.

" Derek."

" I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight." Derek asked. Kai bit her lower lip. She looked at her brother.

" I'm sorry, I can't. something came up." Kai said. There was sadness in her voice. " Hope you understand."

" I understand perfectly. Tomorrow night?"

" Tomorrow night will be perfect."

" Bye." Then, Kai turned off her phone.

" Who was that?" Yusuke asked.

" Secret." Kai said jokingly.

" Come on. Was that your _boyfriend_?" Yusuke asked teasingly. Kai did not answer him. In fact, she ignored him.

" Anyway, explanation please." Kai said.

" Let's go to the rekai." Koenma said.

" Why go there, when we can do the explanation thing here." Kai said.

" It's much easier there… much safer." Koenma said.

" Fine!" then Koenma whipped up a portal.

" There is no way you are gonna let me go in there." Kai protested.

" It's the only way." Yusuke said.

" Do you want me to freeze you?" Kai asked threateningly.

" You won't." Kurama said.

" And how would you know Mr. Touch-my-ears-and-I-get-aroused?" Kai said. She was pissed, alright. And why you asked, let's just say it's her 'time' of the month.

" Fine! But someone should go first before me." Kai gave up.

" I'll go." Kurama volunteered. He then stepped into the portal and disappeared.

" Cool! I'm next." Kai said excitedly.

" Last time I checked you were scared and now you are excited. I'll never understand girls." Yusuke said.

" Wait, how about Goth boy?" Kai asked, completely ignoring what he said.

" Don't worry about him." Koenma said.

" Whatever." Kai said, then she stepped into the portal. It was like she was being spun over and over again. She closed her eyes. Then she felt like she was thrown off a cliff a then a pair of strong arms caught her. She still did not open her eyes. She smelled something like…roses? She opened her eyes. Brown eyes met emerald green ones.

" Thank you, Kurama." Kai said. He still did not put her down. He was carrying her bridal style. His eyes flashed golden. " Um…"

" Hey! I said lay off my sister." Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma already arrived. Hiei was leaning against the wall. After Yusuke said that, Kurama immediately put Kai down.

" Sorry." Kurama said.

" It's alright." Kai said. He then turned to Koenma,

" On with the explanation, and this time no interruptions." Kai said.

" Koenma, sir!" a blue ogre came bustling in Koenma's office.

"What now?" Kai muttered.

TBC

Please read and review. Comments, suggestions and questions are welcome.

Thank you

Kurapika12


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see other chapters.

A/N: thank you for those who reviewed.

**melody89**That is always been my problem. I always lack details. I'll do better next time. Sorry. Anyway, Thank you!

**Trickstersthiefgirl**Maybe I'll write another fic with that idea. Thank You!

**Baka Hanyou Rahvin**Thank you for sharing that piece of information. Thank you!

Chapter nine- Past uncovered

" So you are saying that I'm a real witch?" Kai asked.

" Yes."

" And that I have the power of three?"

" Yes."

" And that I also have to fight demons?"

" Yes."

" And that I'm very beautiful and sexy."

" Yes- what?" Koenma shouted.

" Don't worry. I was just playing with you." Kai said while giggling. Kurama was smiling and Yusuke and Kuwabara was laughing their heads off. Hiei was smirking.

" Whatever." Koenma said. " Anyway, do you have any more questions?"

" Can you show me a pic of the charmed sisters?" Kai asked.

" Sure." Koenma pushed a button and pictures of three women were shown on the screen. " Do you know them?" Koenma asked, he noticed that Kai was staring intently at the picture.

" Yes…No…I mean I saw them but only in my dream." Kai said.

" Can you tell us your dream?" Kurama asked.

" Well, I was standing in front of them. They told me I was the chosen one who will fight demons. And they gave me a necklace and a book." Kai said.

" That's all?" Kurama asked.

" Yes." She left the last part out.

" Can you show us the necklace and the book?" Koenma asked.

" I have the necklace." Kai took off the necklace she was wearing and gave it to Koenma.

" Where is the book?" Koenma asked.

" It's in my room." Kai said.

" Oh. What was the book called?" Koenma asked.

" Book of Shadows." When Kai said that, the ' Book of Shadows' appeared on her lap. ( I forgot to mention that they are all sitting down, except Hiei who is still leaning against the wall.) " What the…?"

" It seems that you summoned the book." Koenma said, looking at the Book of Shadows. The Book of shadows has the Triquetra symbol in the middle.

" Summoned?" Kai asked.

" It is one of your given powers. One of them was part white lighter, that is why you can summon things and stuff and you can orb. Why don't you try?" Koenma said.

" Okay, how?" Kai asked.

" Hold out your hand and just call out a thing. How about this pen?" Koenma said.

" Okay," Kai held out her hand and said "pen!". There was like a blue and white light surrounding the pen and the next thing they know, the pen was in Kai's hand.

" Wow. How about the orb thing?" Kai asked excitedly.

" No. Not until you mastered your powers. You might end up in the demon world." Koenma said.

" Kill joy." Kai muttered. Koenma just pretended that he didn't hear it.

" You are just like your brother." Koenma said. Those six words hit Kai and Yusuke like lightning.

" What! We are so different from each other!" They both said at the same time.

" Uh-huh." Koenma said.

" Shut up." They both said in unison…again. They glared at each other for like eternity when Kurama broke off their eye contact.

" Let's begin your training tomorrow. I'll train you with your **(1)**orb and summoning powers. I'll also teach you how to use herbs and plants in making your potions. Hiei will train you with your **(2)**empathic abilities, levitating and psychic abilities and with your **(3)**freezing powers, seeing that he experienced it." Kurama said, getting a glare from Hiei's direction. " And Yusuke and Kuwabara will teach you how to fight a thing or two."

" Okay." Kai said.

" Koenma, can you whip us up a portal. We'll go back to Genkai's temple." Yusuke said.

" Sure." Then, a portal opened in front of them.

They are now in Genkai's temple… in the living room. It was already dark outside. It's already night time.

" So, I'll start training tomorrow?" Kai asked.

" Yup." Yusuke said.

" Can we move it to another day?"

" No."

" Why?"

" You need to train so that you can defend yourself, unlike what happened last time in your room." Yusuke said.

" Fine. Speaking of my room, I have to go back. I need to clean up my room. Someone might see the "mess" in there." Kai said.

" I'll go with you." Yusuke said.

" I can do this alone." Kai said to Yusuke.

" No. Someone might attack you again." Yusuke said.

" Okay. Let's go." Kai said.

TBC

Paige's powers(1)

Phoebe's powers(2)

Piper's powers(3)

Thank you! Please read and review. Comments, suggestions and questions are welcome.

Thank You

Kurapika12


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: just see the other chapters.. uh.. i'm so tired of saying this over again.

Thank you for those who reviewed, **ariel **and **otakuintranig**. Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter ten - As usual…not!

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Bee--- Clash!

" I shouldn't have bought a new alarm clock." Kai mumbled. She heard the door open and felt someone shaking her.

" Go away, Yusuke. I want more sleep." Kai mumbled to Yusuke.

" Wake up, you'll start training today." Yusuke said.

" Can we move it tomorrow?" She asked.

" No. Now wake up." Yusuke demanded.

" Fine!" Kai swung her feet at the side of her bed and went to the bathroom. She heard Yusuke said, " Just go to Genkai's temple. We'll wait for you there."

After she finished taking a shower, she put on her baggy clothes and went outside. There she bumped into Derek. He was with the whole band.

" Hey, what ya'll doing here?" Kai asked.

" We were going to your house." Jhen said.

" Sorry, but you all have to postpone whatever you are going to do in my house because I'm going out." Kai said.

" Well, we have a practice at your house, don't you remember?" Ash said.

" Sorry, I kinda forgot. Hehehe…" Kai said while scratching the back of her head.

" Kinda forgot?" Jhen asked.

" I'm sorry okay. Something came up." Kai said.

" Where are you going anyway?" Jhen asked.

" Umm.. I'm going to… ummm.." She couldn't find a good reason for where she was going until…

" Kai!" Someone shouted her name. She turned around and saw Kurama walking towards her and her group.

" Hi Kurama!" Kai said. ' Thank god.' Kai thought.

"I was wondering, since you are going to Genkai's temple, we should go together." Kurama said.

" Sure! By the way… these are Jhen, Ash, Chris, Brad and Derek. This is Kurama." Kai introduced.

" Nice to meet you." Kurama said with a bow. They just nodded. Then, Ash grabbed Kai's arm and moved a little ways from the group.

" What?" Kai asked.

" I thought you and Derek were… you know…together?" Ash asked. She was confused with the appearance of Kurama.

" Yeah. I thought you were together." Jhen decided to join the two of them.

" Yeah. We are." Kai said. Then it struck her. " Me and Kurama are just friends. He's my brother's friend." Kai said.

" Okay."

" Well, we have to go. Bye guys. Bye Derek." Kai said. She walked up to Derek and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Then, she and Kurama walked away.

" They are from your band, right?" Kurama asked.

" Yeah. We've been friends since we were little." Kai answered.

" So, Derek's your boyfriend?" Kurama asked.

" Yeah."

"Oh. When did you get together?" Kurama asked.

" Just the other night."

" Okay." Kurama said. " Here we are." They were at the bottom of the very long and I mean very long stairs to Genkai's temple.

" Oh my gosh! You expect me to climb that?" Kai said.

" Well, just think of it as part of your training." Kurama said.

" Whatever." Then they started climbing up the stairs. They talked about some stuff until they reached the front door. When they opened it, everybody was already there. But Kai didn't recognized the old lady with faded pink hair.

" Who's the grandma?" Kai asked Kurama.

" I'm Genkai. The owner of the temple." The old woman named 'Genkai' was sipping tea from a teacup (obviously).

" Oh." Was all Kai said. " Nice to meet you." Kai bowed.

" At least you are not like that dimwit over there with no manners." Genkai said.

" Hey!" Yusuke obviously heard it. Genkai exited the living room and went to the kitchen.

" Okay, we'll start your training." Kurama said.

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know what to write. Anyway, please read and review.

Thank you

Kurapika12


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I am really sorry for not updating soon. I am sorry. There were plenty of projects and homeworks that I do everyday that i was not able to update. Gosh! I hate homeworks and projects. Anyways... here is the eleventh chapter of You'll be safe here. Please read, enjoy and review.

Thank you for those who reviewed. I am sorry I can't thank you one by one. I am only using a laptop. So sorry. But Thank you! and also thank you to those who put my story in their favorites list. I would have never expected it. I sound like i won a grammy, don't you think? Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you will like it.

Chapter eleven - Training with pretty boy

" Okay. We'll start your training." Kurama said. " You'll train with me first."

" Okay."

Kurama lead the way outside the Genkai and into the forest. They were walking until they reached a clearing. The clearing is filled with different kinds of stuff like pen, paper, broom, vase, knife and many more in different places. Some on tree branches some on the ground.

" What are all these things doing here?" Kai asked.

" I put those things here to practice your summoning powers." Kurama stated.

" Okay, let's start then. What should I do first?" Kai asked.

" Why don't you summon the pen first." Kurama said. The pen was on the ground next to a rock.

" Pen!" Kai called. Again, a blue and white light surrounded the pen and it disappeared and reappeared on her hand.

" Good. Next, the paper." Kurama stated.

" Paper!" Kai called out. The same light surrounded the paper then it disappeared and reappeared on Kai's hand. " Cool." Kai said.

Same thing happened for two hours. Everything that was on the clearing was now on Kai's feet.

" I think that is just about enough for today. You've done a really good job." Kurama said, smiling at her.

" Thanks. I feel like I lost energy. But I was only standing here, summoning things." Kai stated.

" That is because you use some of your life energy. Unlike us demons, we have demon energy. Since you are a human, you use your life energy." Kurama said.

" Oh. So I should be careful with using my powers?"

" Yes because if you use them for unimportant things, you'll drain yourself of energy and then when the time comes that you need it the most, you will not be able to concentrate and use them properly." Kurama stated.

" Oh. Alright. I'll do that. Now, let's go back inside. I'm starving. Remember, I still haven't eaten." Kai said, her stomach grumbling.

" Let's go." Kurama and Kai started walking towards the temple until…

' I sense something.' Kurama stopped. Kai noticed his sudden lack of movements. She turned her head to the side to face him.

" What's wrong?" Kai asked.

SLASH! ( My sound effects are so great! Haha!)

" Aaahhh!" Kai shouted. A demon appeared behind Kai. She fell down at the ground, her back was bleeding because of the three long and deep gashes that the demon made on her back.

" Our master wants you dead." The demon said. As if on cue, about a hundred more low-class demons came out from the woods and surrounded the two.

"Kai!" Kurama approached Kai. She was bleeding severely. Kurama stood up and reached for his rose behind his hair, and then it turned to his famous rose whip. The demons started attacking, not one by one, but they attacked altogether. Slash here. Slash there. Kurama was having a hard time fighting the demons and at the same time guarding Kai.

Kai who was watching, noticed this. She tried to stand up. ' I have to help Kurama.' She thought. She summoned all her strength to stand up. She was having a hard time because she lost a lot of blood already.

" No Kai! I can handle all these." Kurama looked backed and shouted at Kai. Apparently, that was a wrong thing to do. He did not see the demon appeared in front of him. The demon plunged a dagger at him but he quickly dodged it. It missed his heart by a few inches but it made a little slash on his left arm. The demon smirked. He did not know why and he doesn't care. He started to kill demons but after a little while he felt a little dizzy. The demon who slashed him punched him in the stomach and he got thrown back and a tree caught him. He fell down at the ground. "Kurama!"

Meanwhile..in the temple..

' I can sense demons.' Hiei thought. He stood up from his sitting position on the window sill and went out the temple.

" Hiei! Where are you going?" Yusuke asked. Hiei ignored him. Yusuke just shrugged.

Back into the forest..

"Kurama!" Kai wanted to approach him but a three demons blocked her way.

" What did you do to him?" Kai asked angrily.

" The dagger was poisoned." The demon answered. Kai tried again to pass through but she did not succeed.

"Get out of my way!" Kai shouted to the demon.

" You are going to die." A demon with a blue skin said.

"Go to hell!" Then she blew up the demon. The other remaining demons started to attack her. She cannot blew up all of them at once that was why she was having a really hard time. She was starting to slip into unconsciousness. ' I can't…' The demons noticed this and started to attack her all at once. They did not give her a chance to rest. She could not take it any longer and she slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a pair of ruby eyes.

TBC

Sorry if I made Kurama unconscious. It is necessary because I need a reason for Hiei to come to Kai's aid. Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review!

Thank you,

Kurapika12


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Charmed.

I would like to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter twelve - Waking up…

"Ugh…"

"She's starting to wake up."

"Oh my head.." Kai mumbled. Kai opened her eyes slowly but immediately closed them. The light blinded her eyes. She tried to open them again and this time she succeeded. She looked around and saw that everybody was there. Yusuke was sitting on the side of her bed, Kurama and Kuwabara was standing at the foot of her bed, Koenma and Genkai was sitting on two different chairs on the other side of her bed. She noticed that she was in a room at the temple and Hiei wasn't there.

" What happened? and Where's goth boy?" Kai asked to no one in particular. She pushed herself up and now she is sitting on her bed with her back resting on a pillow adjusted on the head board of the bed.

" Goth boy? You mean Hiei? He doesn't socialize with others much." Yusuke answered.

" What happened?" Kai asked.

" You've been out for a week." Yusuke said.

" What happened?" Kai asked, again.

"Kurama is fine now." Yusuke said,

" You are not answering my question! What happened?" Kai asked irritably.

" Hehehe.. sorry. As you know, you were attacked by demons. Their "master" wants you dead." Yusuke said.

" Why would they want me dead?" Kai asked.

" You have a great power. Of course they would want you dead. It is either you will be one of us or one of them. The choice is in your hands. But they think that now since you are with us, you chose to fight them. You are a, how should I say it, nuisance to them. So, when your training is finished, you can decide on your own if you want to use your powers for good or for evil." Koenma explained.

" Of course I will use my powers for good." Kai said proudly.

" That is good to hear, for now." Koenma said.

" What do you mean?" Kai asked, a little surprised of what she heard.

" Well, we wouldn't know what will happen in the future. You might change your decision on this matter or keep it. We wouldn't know." Genkai said.

"Oh."

" Don't doubt yourself little sis, we know you're heart is in the right place." Yusuke said.

Kai looked at him as is he'd grown two heads.

" What?" Yusuke asked.

" That's the only thing sweet that you have ever said to me." Kai said.

" No it's not!"

" Is too!"

" Is not!"

" Is too!"

" Shut up!" Genkai shouted. " If you two dimwits are finished arguing, let's move on to matters that are important."

" Sorry. I want to ask, how did I get here and what happened to the other demons?" Kai asked.

"Thankfully, Hiei came there on time. If he didn't , both of us would have died." Kurama said.

" Okay. Is that all that happened?" Kai asked. The group exchanged nervous glances. Thankfully, Kai did not notice this.

" Well, uhm..th-that's all that ha-happened." Kuwabara managed to stutter out.

" Okay. I'm feeling a bit - okay, a lot - hungry. Do you guys have something to eat?" Kai asked hopefully.

" I'll have Yukina prepare a lunch for you." Genkai said before going out of the room.

" I'll be going now. I have a lot of paper works to do." Koenma said before he whipped up a portal and disappeared.

"I'll go, too. My sister wants me home." Kuwabara said.

" I'll go see if Kai's food is ready." Kurama said.

" Okay bye." Kai said. " And then there was one. Don't you have any excuse or something?" Kai said.

" Hehehe… Are you feeling okay now?" Yusuke asked.

" Of course. I'm fine now! I'll show you." She immediately stood up, but that was a wrong thing to do. She felt dizzy and fell down. Yusuke caught her before she hit the floor.

" Oh my head…Yusuke don't move… you are making me dizzy… don't move." Kai said.

" I am not moving. You are just dizzy. You should not have done that. You lost a lot of blood that is why you are like that." Yusuke said, helping Kai onto the bed.

" And that is why you have to eat." Kurama said, carrying Kai's food tray with Kai's..uhm..food(of course).

" Food!" Kai ate happily.

'She is a lot like her brother.' Kurama thought.

Meanwhile… with Hiei…

Hiei's POV

She is tough, surviving attacks like that. She did not even fell unconscious fast that she lost a lot of blood already. Wait! Why am I thinking about her? I have other things to do than to think about some witch girl. But considering the things that happened that day…

_Flashback(not in Hiei's POV)_

The last thing she saw was a pair of ruby eyes.

' She fainted already. And I have to kill these demons. Great.' Hiei thought sarcastically. He unsheathed his katana and killed the demons one by one. The once clean clearing is now full of dead bodies of demons and blood. He picked Kai up and carried her bridal style.

' Now how would I carry Kurama?' Hiei thought. Just then, Yusuke showed up.

" What happened here!" He asked, shocked. "I just wanted to see what's taking them so long and then this!"

" They were attacked, baka detective."

Yusuke saw Kurama lying on the ground unconscious and approached Kurama and carried him. They both ran back to the temple. They were greeted by a shriek.

" What happened?" Keiko asked.

" Demons attacked them." Yusuke said.

" Get Yukina quick!" Yusuke said to Keiko. Keiko went to the kitchen and back with Yukina. Botan followed.

They went into a room. They put Kai and Kurama down on two separate beds. Hiei noticed that Kurama was whimpering and his breathing was fast. He went over to him and inspected his left arm. 'I smell poison.' Hiei thought. Meanwhile, Yusuke was inspecting Kai and saw that she was very pale and also saw her three big wounds at her back.

"Leave me, Botan and Keiko here." Yukina said. Yusuke did not want to leave, but with a glare from Keiko, he left. Hiei immediately left, after his sister gave the order. Yukina inspected Kurama. She removed the poison by using some kind of plant and healed his wound. She then went to Kai and healed her wound. Well, at least tried to.

" This is not good." Yukina said.

" Why?" Keiko asked worriedly.

" I'm already drained of power and Kai is not even half healed. She might not make it." Yukina said sadly.

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Keiko asked. Just then, blue and white light appeared at the corner of the room and when it dispersed, it revealed someone.

" Who are you?" Botan asked.

" I'm here to help. Don't worry." He then went over to Kai and knelt down beside her. He put his hands over her wounds and there was again the blue and white light then Kai's wounds were healed, it's like there were no wounds there. He went over to Kurama and saw that he was already healed and fine.

" You have not answered the question. Who are you?" Keiko asked again.

" Why don't we talk outside the room. We might disturb them." He said and Yukina nodded. She led the way to the living room where the rest of the gang are. Yusuke was pacing back and forth, Kuwabara was sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling, Genkai and Koenma was sipping tea and Hiei was sitting on his favorite spot, on the window sill, staring outside.

They did not notice the four until Keiko cleared her throat. " Ahem." Yusuke faced them and quickly asked, " How is she and Kurama?"

" Calm down, they are both fine. Thanks to this gentleman here, Kai would not have survived." Keiko said.

" What!" Yusuke shouted when he heard the part where Kai would not have survived but quickly composed himself and asked, " I think I already saw you before.", he said.

" I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself first. I'm Kai's whitelighter, Derek." The gentleman, now we know that is Derek, said.

" Aren't you Kai's boyfriend?" Yusuke asked.

" Yes I am." Derek said, smiling.

" We have been expecting you." Koenma said.

" Hello, Koenma. Nice to see you again." Derek bowed.

" Wait! you two know each other?" Yusuke asked. By this time they were all sitting down in the living room.

" Yeah. Long story." Derek answered.

" Please do tell that story." Yusuke said. Now everyone is listening to Derek's story, including Hiei, though it's not obvious.

" Well, when I was fourteen, I met a car accident. I died and went to spirit world. That is where I met Koenma. He told me everything about Kai and that he will make me her whitelighter after the approvance from the Elders." Derek said.

"What does a whitelighter exactly do?" Yusuke asked.

"I guard Kai and I have the powers to heal. I am also the communication line between her and the Elders. I serve as a guardian angel." Derek said.

" Who are the Elders?" Yusuke asked.

"The Elders are the ones in charge of fighting the demons from hell. They oversee good magic. They are also like rulers of the Spirit World." Koenma said.

" That is right. And if Kai has a problem, we can just ask the Elders." Derek said. He turned to Koenma and asked, " Why were you expecting me?"

" You know I made you promise not to have a relationship with Kai." Koenma said.

" I know, sir." Derek said.

" Why not?" Yusuke asked.

" It is complicated." Derek answered.

" How is it complicated?" Botan asked.

" I'm not allowed to fall in love with Kai." Derek said.

" Why?" Yusuke asked.

" I'm her whitelighter. It's the rules." Derek said with a sigh.

" That's so sad." Botan said.

" Yeah. I know." Derek said.

" I have warned you and you still went for it. You are putting yours and Kai's relationship, who doesn't know anything about this, at risk." Koenma said.

" I know." Derek said.

"You know this and still went for it. You are going to break my sister's heart. " Yusuke said, slightly angry, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

" I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I love your sister so much." Derek said softly.

" Look, my advice to you is to break your relationship with her before it gets too deep." Koenma said. " And to everybody who heard this conversation of ours should not ever reach Kai no matter what. I will be the one to tell Kurama. Derek should be the one to tell Kai everything." Koenma stated.

After that, they went to do their own thing. Koenma and Botan went back to spirit world. Genkai went out to get something done. Derek went home after he said goodbye to everybody. Yusuke and Kuwabara helped clean up Kurama. Yukina and Keiko cleaned up Kai.

After that, Yusuke was the one who guarded Kai. Keiko went home because her parents might be worried. Hiei was nowhere to be found, according to Yusuke, but the truth is, Hiei is hiding on a tree outside Kai's room. He did not know why but he wanted to watch the witch girl.

_End of Flashback_

(Back to Hiei's POV)

Poor witch, she doesn't know what's ahead of her.

" Hiei!...Hiei!.. Come out, come out where ever you are, goth boy" That witch, what is she doing here, and why is she calling me? Better face her to know.

(Not Hiei's POV- I'm having a hard time writing…hehe)

" AH! You scared me half to death." She said, while clutching her hand to her heart. Hiei jumped from the tree and appeared in front of her, smirking.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" Well, you already know what happened starting from the attacks and you coming on time and you saving me and also saving Kurama and you killed all those demons and I think that that is very brave and…and…and…" Kai said. Hiei was just staring at her. 'she thinks I'm brave? That was nothing.' Hiei thought.

" And…and…I know we started off with a bad start and…and…and"

"Just spit it out already woman!" Hiei said to her impatiently.

"Hmp! I just wanted to say thank you and then you will act like that. What kind of person are you? I think that you are a very crazy person and not to mention moody too. When you act like that, I think you are a girl who always have PMS!" She shouted at him and ran back to the temple.

Hiei just stood there. ' I'm a girl with PMS. Not so bad for beginners like her. Wait! Why am I impressed that she said that. And she wanted to thank me. But she really looked cute when she did not know what to say… What! Hiei, stop thinking bad thoughts. I have some better things to do than to think of some weird girl.' He kicked himself mentally and went back to his tree.

TBC

Well, what do you think? I'm sorry that Hiei is a little bit OOC but I promise to do better.

**Everyone. Attention.** Please read and review. PLEASE! Those who review are one of the reasons why I am inspired to write more. If you review, then I will write more stories and stuff. So, please read and review.

I think that I will have a character profile. Maybe next chapter or something.

Thank you for those who reviewed:

**Trickstersthiefgirl, Luthoen, Rosebloom1992, Bandit-samaLee Totemaotakuintrainig, Full-Frontal-Otaku, XxKaexX, CrazyCreator33, Kita, Tearful joy, Ariel, sunshine14586. If I missed out someone, just tell me. Kay!**

Someone wants to know what is Charmed. Charmed is a tv show about three witches who are trying to save the world. They have magical powers and stuff. The most important thing is that they fight and kill demons. That is all I can tell.

Tell me if you have any comments or suggestions.

Thank you

Kurapika12


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not updating early. It is Christmas and New Year. And school was being mean. Anyway, here is chapter thirteen.

Chapter 13

Anger Management

Kai walked back to the temple. But it was more like stomping back to the temple. She plopped herself to the couch. Kurama was in the living room, reading a book, and looking up at her, he noticed that she was angry.

" Hm?" Kurama asked.

" He is gonna get it. You'll see one day, I'll behead that big head of his and feed it to the sharks. Or better, I'll tear him apart and feed his limbs to the sharks one by one. What an inconsiderate, big headed shrimp. Why don't he just drown himself in the sea where he can see his relatives. There are many shrimps in the sea!" She answered.

When Kurama heard her, he instantly knew who she was talking about… Hiei.

" You know, you should talk to him. You'll have your training with him tomorrow." Kurama said.

" What! I thought we are not yet finished training?" Kai said.

" Well, I have something to do tomorrow so you are going to train with him." Kurama said.

" You can't do this to me. You just can't!" Kai pleaded.

" I'm sorry. I cannot do anything about it. You know, you just need to have a little patience and everything will be alright." Kurama said.

" Okay fine. But don't expect me to cooperate with him fully. If anyone will look for me, just tell them I am at our café." Kai said then left the room. Kurama sighed.

She went outside and walked to the café. While walking, she felt that someone was watching. Ignoring that feeling, she walked into the café. She was expecting to see that it was deserted because it was still morning but was surprised to see her friends in the bar.

" Kai! I am glad you are okay. I was so worried. Derek told me that you were sick. Are you okay now?" Jhen ran to her and hugged her tight, and I mean _very _tight.

" Can't… breathe…" When Jhen heard this, she immediately let go of Kai.

"Sorry. So, how are you?" Jhen asked.

"I'm fine now. What is happening here?" Kai asked.

" Nothing. We just decided to hang here and clean up a bit." Ash said.

" Where is Derek?" Kai asked, looking around.

" Oh. He said he had something to do but he will be back this afternoon." Chris answered her question.

" Okay. What do you guys want to do now?" Kai asked.

" Well, we can practice so that we can perform tonight. You know everybody was looking for you." Jhen said excitedly.

" Really? No way." Kai said, unbelievingly.

" Yes way. Everybody wants to hear you again." Ash said.

" Okay let's practice." Kai said, feeling inspired, and then they started to practice.

Earlier

" Hiei! Hiei!"

" What do you want, Kurama?" Hiei asked, jumping down from his tree.

" I need you to follow Kai. Some demons might attack her again. She is not yet fully trained." Kurama said.

" Why don't you go?" Hiei said.

" I have to go home. My mother wants me home." Kurama said.

" Fine." With that, Hiei walked off into the direction where he saw Kai walked to earlier. He followed her scent.

He saw Kai walked into the café and he followed. He wasn't noticed by anyone so he contented himself by sitting in the shadows.

Now

" Okay, Let's practice." Kai said, then they started to practice. Hiei listened to her sing.

'She really has a beautiful voice.' Hiei thought, remembering the first time he heard her sing.

Flashback

" Hiei, come with us. We are going to check out the new café." Kurama said. He found Hiei in one of the trees in the park.

"Why would I want to join you stupid ningens? Leave me out of it." Hiei said.

" Come on. It will be fun. Besides, I'll give you sweet snow if you come." Kurama said, trying to bribe the fire demon.

" Fine, but I'm only coming for sweet snow." Hiei said, jumping down from his tree.

They met up with the rest of the gang and went in the café. They were mesmerized by the café. It was dimly lit. They got a seat in front of the stage. They ordered their food and drinks. They waited and then the band that was going to play that night came out. Yusuke was surprised to see his sister. After the first song, Yusuke walked out, leaving the gang behind.

He heard Kurama say to Keiko to leave him alone first. Hiei just sat there, looking at the girl, thinking. He 'accidentally' read her thoughts while she was singing. 'So many pain for a girl. Yusuke must really ignore her if she felt like this. He never cared about her and acted like she never existed…Wait!' As a wave of realization hit him. ' That is what I'm doing to…Yukina…'Hiei thought. 'But I care about Yukina, I just don't want her to know that I am her brother.' He thought.

End of Flashback

' That's right. I don't want her to know I'm her brother. She might reject me and do not like the fact that I am her brother.' He thought.

' You are being selfish.' A part of his mind told him.

'No, I'm not.' He retorted.

'Yes, you are.' His mind told him.

' Fine! Believe whatever you want to believe. I don't care. You can't do anything about it.' He told his mind.

' Really? We'll just see about that, won't we?' His mind told him.

Hiei just ignored it and watched Kai.

Later

After a few songs, Kai decided to pack up.

"Guys, I'll just go home and change. You know, you should all do, too." Kai said.

" Okay, we'll see each other later." Brad said.

" Bye guys." Kai then walked out of their café.

She walked to the direction of their house. She has than eerie feeling again. She felt that someone was watching her and following her.

' This is getting pretty occasional. Better tell Yusuke. Later.' Kai thought and she continued walking to their house ignoring the feeling.

………………………………………………. TBC………………………………………

Well, that was a short chapter. I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot of things to do now. I'm under a lot of stress. I did not want to disappoint all of you so I wrote a chapter. Even though it is short. Anyway, hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can this February.

Read and Review.

Thank You,

Kurapika12


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The Premonition

Kai was walking back to their house. They just finished practicing and she went home to change clothes.

'It's quiet here.' She walked inside their house. She has this feeling again of being watched. "Hello?" She said to no one in particular. She went upstairs to her room.

" Guess no one is here." She mumbled to herself.

"Guess again." A masculine voice said.

" Who are you? Show yourself!" She demanded, even though deep inside her, she was nervous. A man, looks like about twenty years of age, came out from a dark corner of her room. He has icy blue eyes and long, brown hair that is tied into a low ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and wears a long, black cloak.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice was barely audible. Suddenly, the man was infront of her.

" I'm Tom. I come here for you." The man said. Kai backed away from the man but she tripped so she fell into her bed. He smirked.

" Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He stretched out his hand and reached for Kai's hand.

" Come with me." He said.

"No! Let me go!" She tried to wring out her hand but he has a deathly grip.

" Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said calmly. "Just come with me."

" Uh-Uh…Not gonna happen buddy." She said, at last, got her hand free.

" My, what a feisty creature you are." He said, amused. He ran his hand down Kai's legs.

"Wh-what do you w-want from me?" She asked, trying to move away from 'Tom'.

"Don't worry. I don't bite…_hard_." He said. He has Kai under him. She could not escape him. All she could do was stare at his eyes. His eyes. There is something about his icy blue eyes. She was feeling dizzy, not knowing anymore what was happening around her. She closed her eyes, hoping the dizziness will go away, but when she opened her eyes, it didn't. She felt his lips on hers, feeling all the energy drained from her. She could not fight back.

'Someone…please…help me!' She shouted in her head. That was all she could do.

Suddenly, Tom found a blade pointed at the side of his neck.

"Let the girl go before you lose your neck." Hiei suddenly appeared.

"Hmm…she tastes like strawberry." Tom said. He stood up and walked away from Kai. "I will come back for her." When he said that, he disappeared. Hiei tried to catch him but he failed.

"Hiei, thank you so much." She stood up and ran to him to hug him.

"Don't touch me, onna." With that, he ran away through her window.

"He is so, ugh! I was just thanking him and he does that. What a cold-hearted person, I mean demon." She said to herself. 'I want to melt the ice around his heart.' She thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking? It must be the effect of the attack. Why is this happening to me?' she plopped herself to her bed and immediately fell asleep.

---Dream---

She was walking. Her surroundings were kind of blurry. She walked through a crowd. They were surrounding something. She pushed through and saw a girl. She was crying. She was crying over a body of a male. A pool of blood surrounded the girl and the body.

"Don't leave me. You promised." She said to the body.

'I think I have seen her already.' Kai thought.

"Please…don't leave me."

---End Dream---

She suddenly awakened.

'That dream seemed real.' She felt liquid down her cheek. She touched her cheek and felt tears.

"My gosh! Why am I crying? Stupid dream." She mumbled to herself. She saw that it was still dark outside so she decided to go back to sleep.

---------Next Day---------

Kai woke up and did her morning routine.

'I am going to do a training today with Mr. Grumpy.' She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top and flared pants. She wore her white rubber shoes. After she was satisfied with her look, she went downstairs and grabbed her black hoodie. She went outside of their house and walked the familiar path to the temple.

Tune in next time to find out what happens in the next chapter: Training with Mr. Grumpy. I have another story up: **Close to you**. Please check it out.

Please don't forget to read and review.

Kurapika12


	15. Chapter 15

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I told you all that I will update this october but it seems that someone decided to ruin my plans, not intentionally of course. My mom told me that I plan the birthday party of my little brother and little sister. They are celebrating their birthday on separate days this october and so I have to plan them.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review.

Chapter Fifteen

Training with Mr. Grumpy

'I am going to do a training today with Mr. Grumpy.' She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black tank top and flared pants. She wore her white rubber shoes. After she was satisfied with her look, she went downstairs and grabbed her black hoodie. She went outside of their house and walked the familiar path to the temple.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She knocked again and still no one answered. She was about to go to the back of the temple when Hiei appeared in front of her.

" Gawd! Don't do that!!" She told him, clutching her chest.

Hiei just smirked.

" Stupid Onna. Follow me." He said and turned his back on her. She stuck her tongue at his back.

" I suggest you keep your tongue inside your mouth if you don't want me to cut it."

She immediately complied.

" That little shrimp." She mumbled. They walked through the forest and into a clearing.

" So, let's do this so we can finish early." She said to him. He sat down on the grass cross-legged and she did the same.

" We will start first with levitation. I want you to concentrate. Close your eyes and clear your mind of everything."

" Okie-dokie." She said giving him a mock salute.

" This is no time for games. Do you want a repeat of yesterday?" Hiei asked.

" Well, no."

" Then I suggest you stop kidding around." He told her with his usual emotionless voice.

" Fine!" She snapped at him.

" Just concentrate."

She relaxed her self and concentrated. Hiei stood up and went to circle around her.

" Think that you are as light as a feather. Think that you can fly."

She took a deep breath and did as Hiei told her. She felt as if she was lifted off the ground but dismissed the feeling. Ten minutes later, she spoke up.

" How long do I have to keep doing this? I'm bored." Kai asked.

" Shut up or you might fall." Hiei said.

" What?!" She opened her eyes and she saw that she was about fifteen feet from the ground.

" AAAH!" She shouted as she was falling. " Catch me!!!"

With Hiei's quick reflexes, he caught her just before she hit the ground.

" Oh my gosh! Thanks shrimp!" She said to him.

Hiei didn't say anything. She noticed that she was still in his arms.

' This feels good…wait…what am I thinking?? Bad Kai. Very bad.' She scolded herself.

" Um..Hiei..will you put me down." She said slowly.

He immediately let go of her. She fell to the ground.

" Gently!" She stood up, rubbing her butt.

" Hn. Let's go back to training."

" Fine, Mr. Grumpy." Hiei whacked her head.

" OW! Why did ya do that?" She said, rubbing her head.

" Don't call me that." He said.

" *sniff sniff* What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?? Why me? Why?" She said, looking at the sky, animè tears falling. She suddenly turned to drama mode.

" Stop that nonsense, onna. Go back to training."

She glared at him but complied, wiping the fake tears.

" Okay, concentrate." She told herself.

After three hours of levitating, drama and head whacking, Hiei decided to call it a day.

" Goodbye, Mr. Grum-" Hiei glared at her " – I mean Hiei. Thanks again." She said, she walked back to the temple alone. She was greeted by Yukina.

" Hello,Kai. Would you like to stay for dinner? Everybody is staying here." Yukina asked.

" Oh okay. Sure. Do you need some help with the cooking?" She asked.

" No, it's okay." Yukina answered.

" Where is everybody?" She asked.

" At the living room. Excuse me Kai, I will start cooking now."

" Okay, I'll just go to the living room." She started to walk to the living room, when she reached it, she heard voices talking.

" Who do you think is after her? Those demons were talking about a master." She heard someone talk. It was a male's voice.

" One of the guards in spirit world caught a demon trying to break into my office yesterday. It caused a quite ruckus there." Another male voice said. She recognized it as Koenma's.

" What was it doing there?" Another male voice recognized it as Kurama's voice.

" At first, he did not want to speak. He said that his master will kill him. We told him that we will keep him in rekai, away from his master. So he told us that his master needed some distraction." Koenma said.

" What was his master's name? Did he tell?" Kurama asked.

" Yes, it was a demon named Tom." Koenma replied.

" Did he tell you why his master needed distraction?" Another male voice asked. She knows the voice belongs to Kuwabara.

" No, he said he did not know why. That alarmed me. I immediately went back to the office and looked into the monitor that showed Kai. I saw that Hiei was with her in her room so I was washed with a big relief that I know she is safe." Koenma said.

" What was he doing in her room!!!" She immediately recognized who shouted. Three words… YU-SU-KE.

" I don't know. Maybe we should ask her. Kai, I know you are listening." Koenma said.

'Shit!' she mentally cursed. She came out from behind the wall. She saw that everybody was indeed there, except for the shrimp.

" Hello…Hehehehe…" She laughed nervously.

" I think you have something to tell us." Kurama said.

" Um.. well… you see… I asked Yukina where you guys were and she told me that you were all here…and… and… I heard voices…and I curious so I eavesdroppped and… I am so sorry." She said, looking unsure of how they will react.

" Not that. What happened yesterday?" Koenma asked.

" Whew! I thought it was about that…hehehe… anyway…about yesterday. Well, nothing really happened." She said.

" Okay, but what was Hiei doing in your room?" Yusuke asked.

" hehehe…about that…um…well you see…" she bit her lip. ' Better tell them now. But I'll leave some parts unknown.' With that she started to tell them. " Yesterday, I felt like someone was watching me. Then when I was in my room, someone appeared. He told me that his name was Tom. He told me to come with him and of course I said no. Hiei then appeared and he threatened Tom then Tom backed away and then Tom was gone."

" Is that all?" Koenma asked.

" Yes…" She said.

" Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

" Okay, I'll tell you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God!"

They just sweat dropped.

" Okay, when I stared at his eyes I felt weak. Like my energy was slowly flowing out of me. Then when he kissed me,"

" What! He kissed you! I'm gonna kill that bastard." Yusuke said standing up.

" Yusuke, sit down. Let her finish." Keiko said.

" Fine." He sat back down.

" Thanks Keiko." She glared at Yusuke. " Back to what I was saying, when he kissed me, my energy was flowing out of me. Like a water coming out of a faucet. When Tom was gone, I started gaining energy again." She said with a sigh.

After a moment of silence, Kurama spoke.

" I believe we are dealing with a Drainer Demon." Kurama said.

" Drainer Demon? What are they?" Kai asked.

" They are very dangerous and very powerful. They can drain all of your energy with just one touch. In your case, he was controlling his powers that is why you just lost a little amount of energy and you gained it back easily." Kurama explained.

" Oh." Was all that came out from her mouth.

" We have to be extra careful, now that we know who we are dealing with." Koenma said.

" Yes. And Drainer Demons are extremely possessive, just like a Fox. What they want, they get. In this case, he wants you. One of us should be with you all the time." Kurama said.

They all stayed quiet until…Yusuke's stomach grumbled.

" I'm hungry." He said.

" Food's ready." Yukina said, suddenly appearing in the room.

" Yay! Food!" Kai, Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Everybody else sweat dropped.

They all went into the kitchen.

" Hey, Mr. Grumpy is not here." Kai noticed.

" He doesn't socialize much." Yusuke said. Kai went to the back door.

" Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

" Get Hiei to eat." Kai said.

" You won't succeed." Yusuke said.

" Oh I **will** get him to eat." Kai said with an evil smile and exited the temple.

Everybody else shuddered.

" O-kay. Let's eat!"

With Kai…

Kai walked through the forest, determined to look for the little shrimp.

' Where is he?' she thought. She suddenly remembered to go to the tree where she found him last time.

" Hey Hiei! I know you are up there so come down and eat with us!" She shouted.

" Go away, onna." Came the reply.

" Come on Hiei. Eat with us. Don't you ever eat?" She asked.

" Hn."

" What a wide vocabulary Hiei. Nice."

" Hn."

" Come on eat with us."

" Hn."

" Are you not hungry?"

" Hn."

" Yukina made a delicious dinner so let's go."

" Hn."

" I'll treat you to ice cream." She said.

There was some silence then,

" No. Now go away."

" Well, I tried to be nice… If you don't get down here this second I'm gonna go up there, freeze your ass and put on an elf costume on you!" She shouted.

After a minute, Hiei was now in front of her.

" Good boy! Now let's go." Kai started to walk back to the temple.

" Hn." Hiei followed.

Everybody looked up when the back door opened. Kai walked in with a satisfied smile on her face and a glaring Hiei in tow.

" Man, you're whipped!" Kuwabara said.

" Nice work." Kurama said.

" I didn't think you could pull it off!" Yusuke said.

" Thanks!" Kai said. " Now Hiei let's eat!"

They both sat down on the table and began to eat.

" Tomorrow, you are training with me." Kurama said.

End Chapter

Please don't forget to review.

Thank you for those who reviewed.

Kurapika12


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Confrontation

After dinner, everybody decided to retire for the night. Kurama and Kuwabara said their goodbyes after they helped clean the kitchen. Hiei was gone after he ate. Genkai offered Kai and the dimwit (namely Yusuke) to stay at her temple but Kai refused.

" Thank you but I want to go home tonight. Maybe tomorrow evening or another day, if the offer still stands." Kai said with a bow.

" Sure, You are welcome here anytime." Genkai said.

" Thank you." Kai said. " Let's go." She turned to Yusuke.

" G'night grandma." Yusuke said with a wave.

" Take care dimwit." Genkai said as she closed the front door.

" I am so tired." Kai said, yawning, as they walked down the many stairs outside Genkai's temple.

" You should just hop on my back." Yusuke offered.

" What?" Kai asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

" I said you should hop on my back. I'll give you a ride." Yusuke repeated.

" Really?"

" If you don't want just say so." Yusuke said, irritated.

" Okay!" She then hopped on to his back and encircled her arms around his shoulders.

They were walking in silence until one of them spoke.

" So, about that boyfriend…" Yusuke said.

" What about him?" Kai said through a yawn.

" Well, I don't think I trust you with him."

" What makes you say that?"

" I think you should talk to him. I know I'm your brother, but it's not my place to tell you about _that._" Yusuke said.

" About what?" Kai lifted her head up curiously, straining her neck trying to look at Yusuke's face.

" You'll know when you talk to him." Yusuke said.

" Okay. I will if you say so." Kai put her head back where it was resting at Yusuke's back. She yawned again.

" You know, even if I hated you, I love you, you still are my brother. And I'm really glad that we are together on this mission thingy. I see it as a blessing coz I think if I was not gifted with these powers, we would still continue to ignore each other. And I don't want that." Kai said as she fell asleep on his back.

" Same here, Kai. I love you too little sister." Yusuke said. They reached their house. He opened the door with his left hand and supporting Kai with his right. He saw their mother sleeping on the couch and an empty bottle of beer lying on the floor.

He went straight to Kai's bedroom and put Kai on her bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers on her.

" Night Kai." Yusuke said as he walked to the door. He closed it with a silent click. He went to his own bedroom and changed clothes and went to sleep himself.

………Monday morning………..

" Hmmmm" Kai stretched as she woke up. She looked at her clock. It read 7:45am.

" Shit! I am going to be late for school!" She quickly stood up and went for a quick shower. She then got into her clothes, which consisted of blue jeans and a white shirt with a bleeding heart design in the middle. She brushed her hair and out it in a low ponytail without even bothering to dry it up. She snatched her backpack and went out the door.

As she was walking to school, she spotted Jhen coming over to her.

" Hey Jhen!" She greeted with a smile as she approached.

" Where have you been?! We were supposed to play in the café the other night and you did not show up! What's up with that?!" Jhen said, visibly angry.

" Oh shit! I totally forgot. I'm so sorry." Kai said, shocked, her smile disappearing from her face.

" You forgot? That's it?! What has been happening to you these days?! This is not like you!" Jhen said, temper flaring.

" Look! I'm really sorry ok! It's just that something came up." Kai said, looking at the ground.

" What happened?" Jhen asked, her anger dissipating slowly.

" I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Kai said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

" So that's it? There is just something more important than us now? And you can't even give a better excuse. And I thought I was suppose to be your bestfriend." Jhen said, turning on her heels and walking away. Kai looked at her friend and sighed.

' I'm late now, I should just go to Genkai's temple and wait for Kurama there.' She thought. She then traveled to Genkai's temple, replaying her fight with Jhen in her head.

' What should I do now?' Kai sighed. She reached Genkai's temple and started climbing the stairs. When she reached the top, she knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again but still nobody answered.

' Nobody's here.' She thought. She just the walked to the back and into the forest. She saw a huge tree and plopped down on the tree with her back resting against it. She took out her iPod from her bag and started to listen to the music. She stared into the blue sky until her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

……………………….

" Kai?" Kai felt someone shaking her. She groaned.

" I found her!" She heard someone shouted.

" Kai wake up. It's me, Kurama."

" mmmm?" She opened one eye and there she saw worry filled emerald eyes looking at her hazel ones.

" We were looking for you everywhere. Your brother has gone almost psycho on us." He said with a smile, but still, worry filled his eyes. " What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I was just…sleeping.. hehe" Kai said while scratching her head. " I was going to school this morning but then I was late so I thought that I would just go here to Genkai's temple and wait for you here. But then I knocked and no one answered so I ended up here. I'm sorry." Kai explained with a sigh.

" It's okay. Come on. Let's go inside. Your brother and the rest are already there." Kurama said as he helped her up. She mumbled a small thank you and went to the temple. When she stepped into the living room, a green something swiped her off her feet.

" Thank the gods you're alright!" Yusuke said, while hugging her tight. " I've been so worried. Where have you been!"

" Can't.. breathe.." Kai struggled against his hug.

" Oops! Sorry!" Yusuke immediately put her down. She looked around and immediately saw Hiei on the window sill.

" Baka onna." She heard him mumble.

' Way to boost my self-esteem.' She thought sarcastically. She saw Kurama went to seat on the couch beside Kuwabara and started to say something to him. She looked back at Yusuke.

" Look, I was late to school this morning so instead of going I went here. But then I knocked and no one answered so I just rested against a tree until Kurama found me." Kai explained.

" Didn't you realize that it's dangerous?! You were attacked at the same forest last time! And now you went there all by yourself and let down your guard by sleeping! You could have been killed!" Yusuke shouted.

" I know! I'm sorry! I didn't realize." Kai said looking at the floor. She then walked past Yusuke and plopped on the couch beside Kurama.

" The point is Yususke, she is fine and nothing happened to her so stop yapping away like some crazed lunatic!" Kuwabara said. Kai whispered a Thank you to him. Yusuke just plopped down on the floor in front of the couch. She relaxed into the couch and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed, she saw a girl standing in the middle of a dark cell, her right ankle was chained to the wall. She could only move much because of the chain. Then, a man in a cloak approached the steel bars that are one of the hindrances to her freedom.

" Well my little pet, are you willing to be mine now?" He asked. His voice cold, like the cell she was in.

" I will never be yours!" She shouted at him.

" Well then, you will be kept here, until you realize that it is with me where you belong." He laughed and left. She waited for the click of a door to close before falling on her knees and crying for the umpteenth time.

Kai immediately opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. She looked around and saw Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara peering at her.

" Wh-what?" She asked.

" We should ask you the same. What happened? We were talking to you but then you weren't responding. We were shaking you coz we thought you fell asleep again but then you weren't waking up." Kuwabara said.

" I.. I saw something." Kai said, unsure.

" You saw something? What did you see?" Kurama asked. Kai then told them what she saw. The cell, the girl and the cloaked man.

" It's weird though. I know I've heard that voice before. The voice of the man." Kai said to them.

" I think you had your first premonition." Kurama answered.

" Really? I mean… It felt so real. Like I was there watching the whole thing." Kai said.

" Well, we shouldn't dwell on that. Right now, we should focus more on your training, in order for you to defend yourself and practice those powers." Yusuke said.

" Okay then. I'm training with Kurama." Kai said, standing up from the couch.

" Let's go to the back." Kurama said. Kai followed.

" See ya later." Kai waved to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kai walked with Kurama to the back of the temple.

" You really worried him, you know. And the rest of us also." Kurama said.

" I'm really sorry. I just don't know what's happening to me lately. Maybe I'm just really stressed out." Kai said, looking at Kurama.

" Well, we were thinking of going to the beach this weekend. It's a time for everybody to relax and have fun." Kurama said.

" That's fantastic! Can't wait!" Kai's mood seemed a little lighter now.

They reached a clearing not so deep into the forest. As the last training, there were plenty of scattered objects on the floor.

" First, we are going to practice your summoning powers. Then after, you are going to learn how to summon but then throw the object at your enemy at the same time. Do you get it?" Kurama said.

" Yeah. I think so. Let's start then." Kai said with determination.

Kai saw a vase then she summoned it. " Vase!" She put the vase down at her feet. She then saw the other objects and started summoning all of them, too.

" Pen!"

" bowl!"

" book!"

" umbrella!"

" frame!"

" cond--- what!???"

Kai suddenly looked at Kurama like he had grown three heads.

" Yusuke." Kurama said in one word, trying to stifle his laugh behind his hand.

" When I get my hands on him!" Kai said, her face burning red.

" Let's move on now shall we?" Kurama said, pocketing the said offensive thing.

" O—kay…" Kai said, eyeing Kurama suspiciously.

" What is it?" Kurama asked.

" You are planning on using that later aren't you?" Kai said, narrowing her eyes, but her cheeks were still flushed.

" No! I was planning on giving it to Yusuke back." Kurama said, eyes twinkling,

" Uh huh… whatever… OKAY! Let's begin. Now what should I do again?" Kai asked, trying to change the subject.

" You summon the object but then wave it at your enemy, for example, that tree." Kurama pointed at the tree.

" Okay, like this. " Book!" She summoned it but then she pushed the orb ball at the tree. The book smacked against the tree.

" How's that?" Kai asked, unsure of what she has done.

" That's good. That's really good. I think I can teach you now how to make orb balls." Kurama said, walking to the tree and eyeing the damage done to the tree. He saw where the book collided with the tree which made a small indention, but there are scorch marks surrounding it. Kai appeared beside him.

" I did that?" She asked, amazed.

" Yeah. But you can do a lot more damage if it was a pure orb ball." Kurama said to her. " But then orb balls can be very draining of energy. So I suggest we practice it some other time when you have completely rested and not stressed out."

" Okay. Can I go now?" She asked.

" Yeah, sure." Kurama said.

" Uhm, can I talk to you for a second before I go?" Kai asked, unsure.

" Of course."

" Can I tell my friend Jhen about all of this? It's been straining our friendship and I don't want to lose her." Kai said, looking at Kurama.

" Yes you can. That is if you really trust her. You know what to do. But be really careful. Demons are hunting you everywhere. If you tell this to the wrong person, you know the consequences." Kurama said.

" Yeah. But I really trust her."

" I know."

" Thanks Kurama." She hugged the demon fox before she went her way. Kurama was left to clean up.

" Hiei…" Kurama called out. He knew that the little demon was watching the whole training.

" What is it fox?" Hiei jumped down from the tree.

" I need you to follow Kai." Kurama said, withouth bothering to look at him.

" Why can't you do it?"

" It's because my mother wants me home early. She needs me to watch my little brother so she and my step dad can go to a dinner party." Kurama said, now turning to look at him.

Hiei knows the respect Kurama has for her human mother, so he never questions his reasons or his statements.

" Hn." And he was off to follow the chosen one.

In Hiei language, that means "Fine."

A smile formed at Kurama's lips.

TBC

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ****25 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT UPDATE.**** Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I have become very demanding over the past years. Haha!**

**Next chapter title: Bodyguard**

**Excerpt:**

" **You will be Kai's bodyguard." **

" **Hn. WHAT!"**

**End excerpt…**

**Kurapika12**


	17. Chapter 17

EVERYONE! I'm really sorry for the long update but I'm a graduating student! FINALLY! BUT so busy! But I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can... right now... it's 1am… just got home from my duty so I'm kind of a little out of it so please bear with my grammar and spelling mistakes.. hahaha.. and I have another hospital duty this afternoon at 2 pm.. haha.. I'll probably sleep during the duty.. nope! Just kidding! I'm always excited during hospital duties… hahaha…but I hope you enjoy… don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…

Chapter 17 – Bodyguard

Kai reached the front gate of Jhen's house. She rang the doorbell. There were some footsteps and the gate was opened, revealing Jhen.

"It's you. What do you want?" Jhen asked with a scowl on her face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I promise I am here to tell you everything. No more secrets." Kai said with pleading eyes.

"Fine. Come in." Jhen stepped aside to make way for Kai. They went inside Jhen's house. They strode to the kitchen. Kai sat on the countertop.

"Where is everybody?" Kai asked.

"Derek and Brad are out. Said something about "quality bro time" or something," Jhen said with a chuckle. Kai laughed.

" "Bro time?" That's lame." Kai said.

" I know. That's what I said." Jhen said, laughing. She opened a cupboard and got 2 glasses. She then got a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator. She poured enough on both glasses.

"Chris and Ash? On a date, I presume?" Kai asked, taking a sip from her juice.

" Yep. Except that they said they were going to "babysit" Ash's cousin. Doubt it." Jhen said.

" Babysit? Liars. They are just going to babysit each other." Kai said with a chuckle.

" Tell me about it." Jhen said.

Then there was silence. Uncomfortable silence.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Jhen asked, looking at Kai. Kai sighed, putting her glass of juice down beside her.

" How should I begin this?" She said.

"Start from the beginning."

"This might freak you out a little bit. I mean, I'm still freaked out myself. But I'm not sure that if I tell you about this, you would still want to be my friend." Kai said looking at Jhen.

"Of course I would! I don't care if you're an alien, as long as you're doing the right thing, you know what I mean?" Jhen asked.

"Yeah, well, here it goes. There was this prophecy made sometime ago. It says that there is someone born on the 16th day of the 8th month and stuff like that. She will become the chosen one. That person has a brother who would die but then live again." She stopped. She looked at Jhen.

Jhen kept silent, prompting her to go on.

"That "brother" that is referred to is my brother, Yusuke." Kai said.

Jhen's eyes widened.

"And the person referred to in the prophecy is me. The Chosen One." Kai said.

This time, Jhen spoke.

"So… your brother…he really did die?" Jhen asked unsurely.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe my ears, too, when they told me."

"When who told you?" Jhen asked.

"The people that my brother's hanging out with. Well, they are not exactly human. My brother is not exactly human." Kai answered.

"So you are not human?" Jhen asked.

"I am actually. Just have special gifts, if you would call it." Kai explained.

"Go on. Continue."

"In the past, there were three sisters. They were witches called the Charmed Ones. They were very powerful. But then, they transferred their powers to one person, before they died. That person is the Chosen One." Kai looked at Jhen.

"So that means they transferred their powers to you? What kind of powers?"

"Yeah. They did. That is where I'm disappearing off to these days. They are training me. They are helping me with my powers. You know the time when I was "sick"? Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was attacked. Apparently, some demon wants me dead."

"What? Why would they want that? And did you just say demons??" Jhen asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. My brother is half demon. And some of the people he hangs out with are demons." Kai said.

"So that means your own brother would want you dead?"

"No. Demons are like humans, there are good and there are bad. My brother and his friends belong to the good side, where they help with the human cause and bring peace and stuff like that." Kai explained.

"So the ones that want you dead are the bad guys? …..Duh! What a stupid question. Of course they are. Anyways, go on." Jhen said.

"Well, the Charmed Ones were vanquisher of evil demons. So now, those evil demons would want to kill me before I would vanquish them." Kai said.

"Damn, that's one messed up gift."

"Yeah, I know. But these gifts were given to me for a reason. Just have to find that out." Kai said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Thanks for trusting me. I really appreciate it. And I promise you won't regret it." Jhen said with a smile.

"I know." Kai hugged Jhen. Just then, they heard the front door open. They both looked to see Derek and Brad coming through the door, pizza and sodas on their hands.

"Who wants dinner?" Brad asked.

"ME!" Kai and Jhen chorused and they ran to the living room where Brad and Derek where setting up the pizza and the sodas. Kai approached Derek.

"Long time no see." Kai said as he approached him.

"Yeah. I know you have been busy." Derek said.

"I can't tell you right now. Maybe some other time." Kai said, looking into Derek's eye. Missing the part on how he knew she was busy.

"It's okay. I know you will tell me someday." Derek said, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed. 'Even though I already know.' He thought.

"Let's eat!" Brad called to the two of them. That snapped Kai out of her trance. Kai grabbed Derek's hand and guided him to the sofa. She sat beside Jhen and Derek sat beside her. Brad popped in a DVD into the player.

" I borrowed this from a friend. I always wanted to watch this." Brad said. Jhen looked at the DVD case.

" The Notebook." Jhen read the title. " Brad! This is a chick flick!"

" I always knew you were a big softie." Kai said while laughing, throwing a pillow at him. Derek was laughing beside Kai.

" What? The girls at my class were saying this is a good movie." Brad said, looking at them with amused eyes.

" Girls? You should have taken that as a clue! Baka!" Jhen told Brad.

" It's here so let's watch it." Brad said, turning to the t.v. screen.

" Seriously!" Jhen huffed.

"SHHHHH! It's starting." Brad scolded. Kai and Derek sweat dropped.

________________________________________________________________________

As the credits rolled, they heard a slight sniff. Kai looked at Derek, he was cleaning up the mess. She looked at Jhen, eyes droopy. She was not really the kind of girl who would watch these types of movies. Then that leaves Brad.

" Did you just…cry?" Kai asked Brad.

" What? No! That's ridiculous!" He answered, averting his gaze from Kai. That made Jhen react.

" OH YOU DID! I HEARD YOU!" Jhen said.

" No I did not! I'm a man! I don't cry!" Brad defended himself, pumping his fist into his chest.

" Whatever." Jhen waved off.

Kai stood up.

"Guys, I gotta go. Still have school tomorrow." She said.

" Come on. I'll walk you home." Derek said.

" Bye guys!" She waved. Derek smiled at them. "I'll be back."

Both Derek and Kai walked out of the gate. They walked towards Kai's house.

" There is something that I should tell you." Derek started.

"What is it?" Kai looked at him curiously.

" I can't. Not right now. But soon, I will tell you. I promise." Derek looked into those brown eyes, those eyes that held sorrow, but still holds innocence. The eyes that he had grown to love. He put his hands on her shoulders. "But remember that this doesn't change the feelings I have for you. Just trust me."

Kai was did not know what to feel or what to think, but she knows that whatever it was that Derek is keeping, it's important to him. She nodded.

"I trust you… I trust you with my life." She smiled up at him.

He hugged her. Tight.

Surprise coursed through her veins. She did not know what to do. Her arms just fell to her sides. She was not good with intimacy. Perhaps it was because of how she grew up.

" I don't want to lose you, but someday I know I have to let you go." He said with sadness in his voice. She didn't understand…

"You won't lose me." She whispered.

"Someday, you will understand." He whispered back.

She has a feeling she will, someday.

________________________________________________________________________

They did not know a certain red-eyed demon was watching.

Well… it was his task to follow her.

________________________________________________________________________

Morning light shone through her window, waking her up. She did not even need her alarm clock.

Her thoughts wandered back to last night.

' He was acting weird.' She thought.

"_Someday, you will understand."_

'Maybe he is right.' She thought to herself.

"I better get to school."

After getting ready, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Apparently, Yusuke was nowhere to be seen.

'Where is he? I haven't seen him since yesterday.' She thought. 'Maybe he is in the temple. I'll just go there after school.' With that thought, she prepared sandwich for herself and went to school.

Walking to school, she saw Brad. She called him over.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi Brad! Where's Jhen?" She asked.

" Got Lazy. She said she will just attend her afternoon classes."

"Okay. Derek?" She looked at him.

" Still sleeping. He has been quiet these days, you know. Probably from not seeing you everyday." Brad teased.

Kai chuckled.

" There must be something on his mind. Just let him be." She said to him.

"Okay. If you say so."

School was uneventful, her walk home however…

She was walking home alone. She passed through the park and saw that it was empty. She chose this opportunity to sit on the swing, since there were no other kids around. She was alone in the park. That is what she knows…

"Well, well. Look at what we have here."

The voice gave her shivers. She tensed.

" Now, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I've changed my mind." A man appeared in front of her. He was wearing a black cloak and black shoes. She looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Tom…" She whispered.

"I see you remembered me." Tom said with a smirk on his face.

She was about to stand up but he put his hands on either of her sides, pinning her to the swing.

" Let me go." She said, not liking that it came out so softly, her eyes only looking at the ground.

"No, I will not do that." Tom said. She suddenly felt anger rise up in her.

"If you don't let me go, I swear…" She threatened, having the courage to look up at him.

"What? You'll kill me? Vanquish me? I'll have your powers drained before you can even freeze me." Tom said with a cold voice.

She went silent.

" Now, if you do as I say, you will not be punished." He said to her.

"No." She said. Nobody will push her around.

"Come on, my mate. Do you really want to get me angry? You don't want to see me angry." Tom said in a scary, calm, manner.

"m-m-mate?" She stammered.

"You don't know what mating is? You are so innocent. I would enjoy breaking that innocence." Tom said, smirking. He moved his right hand to touch her hand.

"Now let's go. And if you ever try to use your powers, I'll drain you until you lose consciousness." He threatened. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the swing. Kai felt stiff. She was panicking inside.

'HELP!' She screamed in her mind.

"Let the onna go." A voice said from her side. She turned her head and saw a katana pointed at Tom.

"Hn. Your knight in shining armor is here again. How cute." He said sarcastically. "No matter, I would still have you, one way or another. Til then." Then Tom disappeared into the air. Kai covered her eyes to keep it from getting dust into it.

"That was scary. I really thought that was the end of me. Thanks again." She said to Hiei.

" Hn. Baka onna." He said. She felt frustrated. She turned around to give Hiei a piece of her mind but he was gone.

"Well, that was rude. Hmm… I'll just go home." She then picked up her bag from the ground and started her walk towards home. This time, keeping herself alert.

She reached her house. She went inside and saw Yusuke with the rest of the Tantei in their living room. Koenma and Botan was there, too.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, looking at them. She put her bag on the floor beside the couch.

"You tell us." Yusuke said, eyeing her.

"What?" Not really getting it.

"You have been attacked. Again." Yusuke said with slight anger in his voice. He stood up and approached her.

" I wouldn't say I was attacked…" She backed away.

"You let your guard down! Again!" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" Kai said loudly, equaling Yusuke's shout.

"Well maybe I should always yell at you! So that you would not take your situation so lightly!" He retorted.

"Who said I was taking it lightly? I am not!" She said, a little toned down than before.

"You say that but you don't show it! How else would you have been caught by the enemy again and again??" He said angrily. She kept quiet; she was feeling her anger was rising. But she did not want to lash out at her brother, like what he was doing to her. She looked around, they were just watching the whole scene. Koenma was sitting beside Botan. Kuwabara was on a chair. Hiei was on the window sill. He was looking outside the window. 'So there's the culprit.' She thought. Kurama was on the single couch.

"Yusuke stop it. She's new to all of this. That is why we are here. To protect her until she can do that herself." Kurama said, standing up.

Yusuke sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just…worried." He said, looking at Kai. She just nodded.

"Good thing Hiei heard your call." Yusuke said.

" Call? What call?" she asked.

"Hiei can read minds, so he heard your thoughts." Kurama explained.

"Oh okay." Kai sighed.

"Now, we have to assign her a bodyguard." Koenma explained. "I think it will be appropriate for the mean time."

"What? I can protect myself!" She defended.

"You call almost being kidnapped protecting yourself?" Yusuke said.

"Fine! Then you will be my bodyguard." Kai said, pointing at Yusuke.

"He can't. He is a spirit world detective. I have jobs for him. I need him most of the time." Koenma said.

"Then Kurama-san could do it. That is, if he wants." Kai said unsurely.

"I would be honored to. But since I have human family, I must be available for them, or else, my mother would get suspicious." Kurama said apologetically. "Sorry, Kai."

"Oh okay. Kuwabara then?" She said, losing hope.

"He can't. He has to be with Yusuke during those minor missions Koenma gives him." Botan said.

"B-b-but…there is no one else." Kai said dejectedly.

"You are forgetting the fourth member of the Tantei." Kurama said with a calm face, but his eyes were twinkling. She did not like it. Not at all. She was afraid of the next word that will come out if his mouth.

"Wh-who?" She asked, afraid of the answer. She has a bad feeling.

"Hiei?" Kurama called out.

"Hn?"

"You will be Kai's bodyguard."

"…"

"..."

"Hn. What!"

"NO!" Kai shouted. Her eyes were wide as saucers. "N-n-no! Impossible. He is a rekai tantei. He is BUSY!" She insisted. "Right, Hiei?" She turned to him. He was no longer sitting on the window sill but started to advance toward Kurama.

"Look, you don't have anything to do. And you are always rescuing Kai. Why don't we make it official?" Kurama said, smiling.

"Fox…" Hiei said menacingly. His eyes were on fire now.

"If you do this Hiei, all your records will be erased." Koenma said. That made Hiei stop. His eyes showed indecision.

"Hn. Fine." He walked towards the window sill and sat. He acted like nothing happened.

"What? You were supposed to object! I object to this." Kai said, crossing her arms. 'I would not be stuck with Mr. Grumpy!' She thought.

"You have no say in the matter so just deal with it." Koenma said, rubbing his temples. "Botan and I have to go, now that this is settled." He conjured a portal, mumbling things like 'ogre' and 'more paperwork'. He and Botan disappeared onto the blue swirl.

Kai sighed. She plopped down on the couch that Koenma sat on. Yusuke sat beside her.

'I have to be stuck with him! Of all people!' she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'Like I would want to be stuck with a baka onna.' She heard inside her head. She sat upright.

"Who said that?" She asked, looking at them.

"Said what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh…nothing." She said. She looked at Hiei. 'I can't believe this. I'm stuck with…Is he smirking?!' She thought with a frown.

"_He can read minds." _She remembered Kurama saying.

"You." Kai whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Are you really trying to drive me insane?! You can't just read people's thoughts and butt into them without permission!" She shouted at Hiei.

"Onna, must you be so loud?" He asked, without looking at her. "You really are the detective's sister." She heard him mutter under his breath.

She 'hmphed'.

"Why is this bad luck happening to me?" She said to no one in particular. Kurama looked at her, amused.

"Look at it this way. You will get to know each other more." He said.

"Yeah right. He would just bully me." She retorted.

"If he does anything to you, just tell me. I'll kick his butt." Kuwabara said proudly.

"Like you can."

"You say something shrimp?!"

"Hn."

"I know everybody is tired. Let's go home." Kurama said, standing up. Kai saw that Hiei was already gone. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Kurama saw her expression.

'How is he supposed to protect me if he is the first one to leave?' She thought.

"Don't worry, he is just nearby." Kurama said, as if hearing her thoughts. Kai smiled and nodded.

"Let's hit the sack. I'm sleepy." Yusuke said, yawning.

"Goodbye Kuwabara-san. Kurama-san." Kai bowed.

"Goodbye." Both of them chorused and they went out of the Urameshi household.

TBC

**This is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written. Think of it as a treat. I hope I get plenty of reviews. Till then…**

Kurapika12


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. TY.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 18- I Caught Myself

The sun peeked out of the curtains and shone bright in her room. She opened one eye.

"Ugh. Morning again." She mumbled. She pushed the covers out of her body and stood up from her bed. She walked towards her open window and peeked outside. She saw something from the tree. A _black_ something.

'Who in the three worlds is that?' Kai thought to herself and looked even harder then suddenly it was gone and it appeared in front of her face.

"Ack!" She suddenly backed away from the window. "Hiei!" She shouted. He smirked.

"What is the matter with you!" She told him.

"Hn."

"As usual… You only know one syllable, do you?"

He only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess now that I'm awake, might as well get ready for school. Do you mind?" She told him. He was immediately out of the window and back to the tree. Kai walked to the window and closed it. She also shut the curtains. 'Just to be sure.' She thought.

Kai went to the bathroom and took a shower. After that, got ready for school.

She emerged from her room 30 minutes later, wearing a red shirt with a black skull on the front and a pair of denims. Her wavy hair is in a low ponytail. She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen to cook pancakes. After that, she prepared three plates and the appropriate utensils on the dining table. Then, she went upstairs to Yusuke's bedroom. She knocked.

"Yusuke! Breakfast!"

No answer. She knocked again but still there was no answer. She opened the door to his bedroom and saw that Yusuke was sprawled on his stomach on the bed and the sheets were tangled on him. She poked him on the shoulder.

"Yusuke wake up!"

No answer. Not even a small movement, so she shook him, at first only a soft shake but then when she got the same result she shook him harder. Still, he did not wake up.

"Fine. Have it your way." She went out the room and came back with a bucket full of cold water. She smiled evilly and dumped the cold water on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yusuke immediately jumped out of his bed. "It's COLD!" He exclaimed while trying to dry himself off. He shook his head. Beads of water were flying to Kai.

"Hey stop that! You're gonna get me wet!" Kai told him while wiping with her hands the spots where the water landed.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked her, eyebrows knitted, clearly annoyed.

"Not a morning person I see." Kai said.

"Not when you are splashed with freezing water!" He said to her.

"Well, I was not going to do that but then you were not waking up so……" Kai trailed off. " You are going to be late so might as well get ready."

"I wasn't planning on going to school today that's why I'm sleeping in." Yusuke told her. He was removing the wet sheets from his bed.

"Oh well. You're awake now so get going! I made pancakes downstairs if you wanna eat." Kai said and exited Yusuke's room. She then went to her room next and went towards the window. She opened the curtains and window and stuck her head outside.

"Hey Hiei! If you wanna eat breakfast come in here! Don't want you fainting from hunger while protecting me!" She shouted outside her window.

'The neighbor's probably heard that, but oh well! Who cares!' She thought.

"I do!" He appeared beside her.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him.

"The enemy probably heard you." Hiei stated.

"Don't care. Let's eat!" She then walked towards her door and to the staircase.

"Baka onna." Hiei mumbled to himself.

"Heard that!" He heard her say from the staircase. He decided to just follow downstairs and sat himself on one of the chairs. She came to the dining room with a pitcher of orange juice. She placed the pitcher on the table and sat herself opposite Hiei.

"Eat up!" Kai said and started to pile her plate with pancakes. She then put butter and syrup on her pancakes and started eating. She looked up and saw that Hiei only took one pancake and was eating quietly.

"IS that all you're going to eat?" She asked him.

"Hn." He said and took two more pancakes.

"Happy?" He asked. She only grinned at him then resumed eating. Yusuke emerged from his room and went to join Kai and Hiei. He sat beside Kai and started piling his plate with pancakes. He then poured a lot of syrup and started eating.

"Slow down and you might choke yourself to death." Kai said.

"Nnn mmm nnt!" Yusuke said with his mouth full.

"Haven't you ever heard of not speaking with your mouth full? Besides, I din't understand a word you just said." Kai exclaimed.

Yusuke swallowed and drank orange juice.

"I said, "No I'm not.". Wait, before I forget, you are going to train with Hiei this afternoon after school." Yusuke told her while pouring more orange juice on his glass.

"Fine. What else can I do? I'm stuck with him." Kai grumbled.

Hiei stayed quiet during the meal.

After they have finished, Kai cleaned up while Yusuke finished getting ready for school. Hiei waited outside.

"Kai! Faster! You are going to be late." Yusuke called from the front door. He was already holding his bag over his shoulders and was standing at the front door. Hiei beside him.

"Hold on!" Kai called out from the kitchen, switching on the coffee maker. She then went upstairs with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on her other hand. She stopped when she reached the first door above the staircase. Pocketing the bottle of aspirin, she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. She went straight to the bedside table, put down the glass of water and bottle of aspirin on the table and quickly cleared away the beer bottles scattered on the floor. Kia picked up the aspirin bottle and got two tablets of aspirin and placed it beside the glass of water. After, she then faced the bed and fixed the comforter on the person sleeping on it.

"We're going to school, mom." Kai whispered. She then left the room and quickly grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That afternoon, Kai quickly got her things from the locker and went outside the school. As she was walking, she felt Hiei walk up beside her.

"Hello…" Kai greeted the silent demon beside her. "Watcha doin?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"I mean, what are you doing here…walking beside me? You usually just jump from trees to trees and buildings to buildings." Kai stated to him. She turned to look at him. He stayed quiet, looking ahead.

"Fine. Don't answer me then." Kai said and kept quiet. They passed by an alley. She suddenly felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her.

"Huh?" She looked back at the alley and saw no one. She suddenly felt slightly afraid.

'What if he is here again?' She thought. She scooted closer to Hiei. He only looked at her. Her eyebrows were knitted with confusion.

"Don't think too hard or you might explode." He said and looked again ahead of them.

"You shrimp! HMP!" She crossed her arms and walked ahead of Hiei.

'Pompous ogre!' She thought, her face red with irritation. He just smirked. He enjoys making her mad.

'Wait! WHAT!' He thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"DAMN!" He exclaimed.

'How can I get her when she is always surrounded with that Rekai Tantei? I must make a better plan.' Tom thought to himself. He then disappeared from the alley and back to Demon world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

His reason for not answering her question was because he did not want her to panic. He felt the drainer demon close, preparing for another assault. But they were prepared, HE was prepared.

He might never admit it, he might even tell himself he does not want to hear the baka onna's irritating cries, but Hiei knows that he did it because he feels protective. Protective of what, he doesn't know. But somehow, someday he will.

Suppression is a defense mechanism…and a bad habit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They finally reached their destination, Genkai's temple. They went in, only Yukina and Genkai herself was there. Both of them were sitting at the dining room sipping tea and talking.

Yukina looked past Genkai when she saw Kai and Hiei.

"Hello Kai, Hiei-san." Yukina greeted.

"Hello Yukina, Genkai. I was told that I was going to train with Hiei today. May we use your backyard?" Kai asked.

"Sure. Be careful." Genkai said and Kai bowed.

"Thanks." Then she went outside. She placed her backpack against the tree and waited for Hiei. He disappeared after she asked permission from Genkai. After 5 minutes he appeared, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and his usual black pants and shoes. She only blinked in response. She was looking at his muscles. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready?" He asked. No answer. He stepped closer and whacked her on the head.

"OW! Whatcha do that for!" She asked while feeling her head for any forming bump.

"Concentrate! We are going to tap in your premonition skills so you need full concentration." Hiei said. She sat on the ground and urged him to continue. He sat in front of her.

"To differentiate them, premonitions from the past are usually black and white and those that are going to happen are with color. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Usually, premonitions from the past happen when there is a stimuli, while those that are going to happen in the future seldom needs stimuli. For example, when your senses are heightened, just one touch on a person or object, you will be able to see it's history. But this seldom happens to premonition of the future because they may come in a form of a dream or you just black out and the premonition happens." Hiei explained.

She looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"That must have been the longest thing you have ever said." She commented.

WHACK!

"OWIE! That hurt!" Kai said with a tear on the corner of her eye.

"I said concentrate! Do not fool around." Hiei said with his eyebrow twitching.

"I was listening to every word you have said. I am concentrating! I just needed to get that statement out." She explained while pouting.

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told.

"I am going to tap into your mind to help you let down the specific barrier of the brain. It would help you control the premonitions." Hiei said. She nodded. She felt as though wind brushed inside her skull. That let her know that Hiei is in her mind. She felt like someone was poking needles in her brain. Her head was starting to hurt. Beads of sweat was forming on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt like her head exploded. She clutched her head, pulling at her hair.

"Stop! It hurts! Stop it Hiei!" She was now lying down on the ground. Her chest was heaving up and down. She opened her eyes. The headache was now gone in an instant.

"Sit up onna." Hiei told her.

"Give me a sec." She lied down on the ground for a few seconds before she sat up. Hiei helped her up.

"What the heck was that?" She asked him.

"The barrier is now gone. You would now be able to control you premonitions, if you want to see one or not." Hiei said.

"Okay. So if I just…"She trailed off and stared into space.

She saw the same premonition she had not long ago. Same cell, same girl.

_She saw a girl standing in the middle of a dark cell, her right ankle was chained to the wall. She could only move much because of the chain. Then, a man in a cloak approached the steel bars that are one of the hindrances to her freedom. _

" _Well my little pet, are you willing to be mine now?" He asked. His voice cold, like the cell she was in._

" _I will never be yours!" She shouted at him._

" _Well then, you will be kept here, until you realize that it is with me where you belong." He laughed and left. She waited for the click of a door to close before falling on her knees and crying for the umpteenth time._

Kai blinked.

"What did you see?" Hiei asked.

"The same premonition I had last time. But I still didn't see the man and the woman clearly. I couldn't make out their faces. But now I know that this is a premonition of the future." Kai told him. He nodded.

"We must always be aware of your premonitions because some of it might contain you." Hiei told her.

"Can I go now? I have to meet with my band at the café." Kai said.

"Wait for me inside." Hiei told her.

"Okay." She said and grabbed her backpack and went inside the temple. Hiei watched her until she was inside.

"I know you're here. Come out." Hiei said.

A man wearing a black pants and a black shirt with black boots and black leather coat came out from the tress. His hair is in a ponytail. _Tom._

"Well, well. She's improving rather quickly. She will be ripe by the time I get her." He said with a sly smile. A katana is suddenly at his throat.

"Get out of here and do not show your face again if you want your limbs intact." Hiei said him with venom dripping with every word.

"Tsk tsk, a little protective are we? Perhaps you have the same intention as mine?" Tom said and Hiei pushed his katana further, blood dripped out. "Or not. Very well, I will come back for her. Soon." And he pushed the Katana away and disappeared into the woods. Hiei wiped his katana and saw the part where Tom touched his katana has rusted a little. That moment made him realize something.

They were dealing with an extra powerful drainer demon.

They should not waste time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kai reached the café, they were complete, even Derek was there.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hi Kai!" They chorused.

"When are we going to play?" She asked, while helping setting up the instruments and the equipments.

"Two nights from now, so basically we have a free night tomorrow night." Ash answred while carrying the drum set with Jhen and Derek.

She smiled when she caught Derek's eye. He smiled at her, too. When everything was set up, she took the microphone.

Brad did the countdown.

"One, two, three, four…"

_Down to you,  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I,  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you._

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,  
No I don't know what I want.

You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic.  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in.  
With God as my witness.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you.

You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I want.  
No I don't know what I want.

Don't know what I want.  
But I know it's not you.  
Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
But I know in my heart it's not you.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you.  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you.  
I never know what I want, I want, I want,  
Oh no, I should have never thought.

(A/N: DON'T OWN.)

Two more songs and the practice was finished. Derek approached her.

"Come on. Let's have dinner." Derek said to Kai.

She smiled up at him. "Sure."

"Guys, we're gonna leave now kay? Please close up. Thanks." Kai said to the rest of the group.

They walked silently to a diner, with the fire demon following just steps behind. In his mind, he thinks that this bodyguard thing is foolish, seeing that she has her own whitelighter. Then again, he might be feeling something from what he is seeing.

He stayed outside the diner, not really having the appetite to eat.

Derek was sitting opposite Kai. She was playing with her fries. Her burger untouched.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Derek, I want to be completely honest with you. I may sound stupid or whatever but I really have to tell you something." She told Derek. He nodded, urging her to go on.

She told him the craziness that has been going on in her life.

TBC

WOW! It's been how many weeks since I last updated. I'm really sorry. We are currently busy because we are assigned to a mental institution and a lot of paper works are required and we have to make a program for the patients there.

It's 4am in the morning and I'm still awake…gotta go to sleep now coz I'm hearing stuff AGAIN in our house that I should not be hearing and all my hairs are standing up. I might see the woman and the boy again so I'm going to stop the chapter here. Could not think anymore anyways coz I'm freaking out a little bit. Anyway, I've lived here long enough that it has become normal. Heh!

THIS IS MY PROMISE TO EVERYONE: I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!

Haha.. Thank you for all those who reviewed. You gave me the inspiration. Please check out my other fic "CLOSE TO YOU". It is a work in progress and I haven't updated it in a long time too but I already know where I want the story to go so I am going to update that as well.

I am hoping that I would get plenty of reviews coz it gives me the inspiration.

Thanks to the following:

**pop-virgo97****  
HaruRyu**

**Ckhay**

**PureBloodSakura12**

**Kali**

**Anonymous**

**Rosewhip889**

**Scarlett Wolf**

**Crazy anime chick since 1993**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Lil'rockgirl**

**whoppeeIgotalife**

**Midnight-Moonlight-Gal**

They are my reviewers for 2009. for those who reviewed for the past years, I'll mention you in the other chapters when I have everything sorted out. Okay? MWAH!

Only a few chapters to go before the end.

I'm nervous. I wanna go with a bang! Haha!

Til then,

Kurapika12


End file.
